


Dragalia Lewd Adventurers

by AGrimAmadeus



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGrimAmadeus/pseuds/AGrimAmadeus
Summary: The Halidom has many people present, all these adventurers have their own quirks and hobbies. Sometimes they need a break from hunting treasure, seeking revenge, or just trying to make that special someone notice them, and get down and dirty.This is going to be a collection of fics I've written for the r/dragalialewd subreddits discord server.





	1. CoC 1: Eleonora

**Author's Note:**

> This is a labor of love I am undergoing because I love Dragalia lost and the characters its given us. This will be a mixing of two documents I am currently working on:  
The Compendium of Couplings is a series of isolated fics focusing on the adventurers I've summoned in the order I summoned them. Unless noted in the chapter none of them link to the others in any way. I will not be taken requests or suggestions into account in regards to this type of chapter but criticism is welcome.  
The Requiem of Requests is also an isolated series that focuses on requested adventurers. The requests are gathered from the subreddit, the discord and hopefully comments from here as well.  
Thanks for taking the time to read this explanation and I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t long after meeting Eleonora that Euden found himself staring at her whenever she was in view. It was always to make sure she was comfortable in the Halidom, that she was getting along with everyone, but there was something else there as well. He was longing for her happiness, he wanted to make her not feel alone and, even if temporarily, make her forget about her desire for revenge. It was during one evening while the smith was being built that Euden gave her one of those temporary moments.

Euden had asked the smithwyrms to take a rest so as not to strain themselves. The sun was beginning to set, and he enjoyed feeling the warmth of the last rays before heading to the dinning hall to join the others. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the newly erected wall of the smith Ramona would soon be moving into. Euden felt at peace, at this moment he was not hiding from his home, he didn’t have to save his sister or face his father, everything was calm. “If only I could give Eleonora this peace of mind,” he thought to himself. As he adjusted himself to be comfortable he heard a soft thump next to him.  
“Euden, have you got a moment?” asked a voice that took the prince by surprise. He opened his eyes and looked to the very same Sylvan he had just been thinking of. She had a quizzical look in her eyes as she stared at the prince.  
“What can I do for you Eleonora?”  
“I had a question about human culture that had been on my mind for a while, but I didn’t really feel comfortable asking about it until now. You don’t have to answer it, but I wanted to ask you before anyone else.”  
Euden tilted his head as he looked to his inquisitive friend, and he noticed a faint blush growing across her face, and she couldn’t look him in the eye. “Whatever it is, I’m happy to help you however I can. After all, if you want to make a village where Sylvans and humans can live together, you will need to know a lot of stuff. What did you want to learn?”  
“What is the human penis like?” Eleonra said looking at the prince through anxious eyes, “I mean back in my old village there was a boy I was interested in before I was named chief, and we got rather intimate, and I was just curious if there was much difference between a human and a Sylvan in that region.” the faint blush had developed so much that her entire face was as his shirt, and she was clearly not as prepared for this as she had thought.  
Euden quickly found his face flush as he realized what he had been asked, and found another part of him reacting just as quickly. “El-Eleonora thats a umm, uh, haha” Euden stammered quickly as he tried to adjust his legs so as to hide his arousal. “I um, I can’t really say much since I’ve not seen many aside from my own, maybe we should ask Ranzal or someone a little more experienced?”  
“Goddess NO!” Eleonora nearly shrieked, “I mean, Ranzal is nice Euden, but he isn’t as humble in a matter like this. I felt that if I were to ask him he might just present it, and then…” she trailed off, “I might not be able to restrain myself.” she murmured.  
Euden barely caught what she said but he acted as though he hadn’t. “That does seem like something Ranzal would do, but I don’t believe he’d be that dismissive of how you’d feel. No one wants to be exposed to something like that unannounced.”  
“You’re right Euden, but I will admit, if I were to see a human’s I’d like to see yours over his.” Eleonora sighed looking at the sunset.  
Euden felt himself growing even harder, and could no longer keep himself hiding his erection comfortably. He tried to subtly shift his position, but he noticed that he was being watched. Eleonora’s body was facing the sun but her eyes were on his crotch and she could see the effect the conversation had on the Alberian royal. The smile that crept up on her face made Euden nervous because it matched the same face Brunhilda had made when she made herself look like Mym. Eleonora shifted so that she was on her knees and leaning on her hands towards the prince. The blush she had previously had being replaced with the same fervor she had whenever she was learning about humans.  
“Would you be willing to show me yours Euden? In order for me to learn more about humans, it’s only for education I promise you.” she asked, her breath catching when she mentioned it just being for education. “In exchange, I can teach you about Sylvan women.”  
Euden swallowed hard as he realized what was happening. And what's more was that he was not stopping it, in fact, his body was moving on its own as he unfastened his belt. He lifted himself up, his trousers dropping to his knees and catching on his armor. The Sylvan woman held her breath as she caught sight of what she had been seeking, and was taken aback at how it was not all that different from the one she had seen on the boy she first did this with. She smiled as she closed her eyes and extended her tongue giving it a gentle lick. This small action sent electricity through Euden’s body as he felt the need for more, and caused him to whimper in desire. Eleonora opened her eyes as she began to guide Euden to sit back down, as she leaned across his lap to start licking his shaft as she began to undo her breastplate.  
“It seems you’re not so different from what I’ve seen before. I wonder if that means we could bear children if we were to mate.” she whispered into his ear as she stroked his throbbing penis. “Would you be interested in finding out?” Euden nearly finished at the thought of being inside her, and before he could answer felt the Sylvan press her lips against his own. “Unfortunately we can’t risk it, afterall you have your goals, and I have my revenge.”  
Hearing that snapped Euden back to reality, and he broke away from her for a moment. “I’d,” he paused as he tried to think of how to make his request, “I want to see what it looks like, your va..”  
“You want to see my pussy? That is easily done” she said as she undid her skirt and let it drop to the ground, and then her panties quickly followed. “Is it different than a humans?”  
“I don’t know, I’ve never seen one before now.” Euden stammered as he stared at her. He motioned for her to approach and she happily obliged, bringing herself so that her naked lower half was eye level with the prince. “Ca..can I lick you like you did me?”  
The Sylvan lowered herself to look him in the eyes as she said, “I’d love that.” she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then resumed standing over him.   
Euden sat up and placed a hand on each of her hips and gave a tentative lick, he wasn’t sure what the taste would be like, but it was sweet. He quickly gave another and another as he found himself getting more and more invested in it and didn’t even hear the sounds coming from his partner’s lips. She was moaning in pleasure as the prince lapped away. She felt her legs buckle as her first orgasm came over her like a wave, and as she began to falter the prince’s hands clamped around her buttocks and held her up. He was certainly stronger than she expected, and more definitely more skilled than she had hoped. She looked down to see Euden’s eyes were closed as he happily explored this new land before him, and she was finding the prince’s sword more and more inviting as she kept looking down at it. She knew they couldn’t risk her becoming pregnant, but that didn’t mean she would have to keep him from getting to enjoy this. “Euden stop I have an idea.” she said as she stepped away, a trail of saliva connected the princes mouth to her leaking pussy, and she knew she had to steal her resolve if she wanted to refrain from indulging herself. “Lets go inside for so we can be a little more comfortable” she suggested as she picked up her discarded clothes.   
After following her inside, Euden watched as Eleonora dropped her clothes onto the floor and quickly removed her shirt and breastplate leaving herself completely exposed to the prince. He removed his armor and clothes and sat on one of the chairs in the building as Eleonora ground her ass against his shaft. She wanted him, he knew she did. Euden wanted her as well and Eleonora knew that for sure, but she couldn’t indulge him, not yet. The Sylvan grabbed hold of the Prince’s cock and rubbed her clit with it. The sensation was electric for them both and Eleonora felt herself release another orgasm as she ground herself against the prince’s shaft and when she closed her legs around it and just squeezed was when the prince lost control and came straight up, hitting his inquisitive friend in the face with his cum and covering her chest as well. The pair sat there in ecstasy, enjoying the warmth of the other as they came down from the peak they were just on top of. The Sylvan lady gained her composure first, and quickly grabbed a rag off of a newly constructed table and wiped herself off. She sucked the Prince clean and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thank you for this very informative chat Euden. We should talk about this again sometime. Come let us go get some dinner. I’m sure Cleo has made something extraordinary like always!” She cheered as she got dressed. She picked up something and pressed it into the prince’s hand and whispered in his ear, “Hold onto these as a memento of tonight.”  
Euden sighed as he was left in the building naked and alone. He took the opportunity to inspect what Eleonora had given him. He felt the blood that had previously been fueling that whole exchange rush to his face as he blushed, realizing she had given him her panties and was going to the dining hall completely exposed. He dressed quickly and rushed after her, so that he may sit beside her, and learn more.

The End..?


	2. RoR 1: Carnal Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its little things under the big top that can really get under your skin, and Fritz is definitely aware of that. As cleanup after a big show on the road has begun, his anger is clear, and its up to Annelie to help calm the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of the requests, (request made by kanikuizaru)

Fritz was upset, Annelie could tell by the way the knife thrower retrieved his tools of trade after the show came to a close. She bounded over to her friend and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“Oh Fritz, you really should relax, your all tense. What’s wrong?” she giggled as she nuzzled her face into his back.  
Fritz let out a deep sigh, and let his shoulders go slack. “There was someone near the front, they were muttering about your outfit. I couldn’t interrupt my juggling to make them stop and it just irritated me thats all.”  
“Oh Fritz you should know by now that complaints about the show don’t matter!” she laughed as she let go of him.  
Fritz sighed again as he looked over Annelie, “It wasn’t the show she insulted. It was you personally. She..she said you looked like a whore.” he tasted blood as he bit down on his lip.  
Annelie covered her mouth to hide her shock at the comment. “Oh my, someone said that? Is my skirt too short?” she said quickly leaning to the side trying to see how the skirt lifted. “Do you see anything Fritz?”  
Fritz tensed up as he watched Annelie bend over to touch her toes and saw a tear in her bloomers, giving full sight to her underwear. “Uhhh, yeah, a wardrobe malfunction,” he muttered as he tugged at his collar.  
Annelie patted around her waist and felt around until she patter her backside and stood straight up. “Oh dear, uh maybe she was right haha,” the ringleader laughed nervously, as she turned to face her dagger throwing phenom. “Umm, thank you for the help,” she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. But as she leaned up to kiss him her arm brushed against something hard below his belt, and an idea struck her. “Can you come by my room to grab it after I change? You’re so much better with a needle and thread!”  
“Yeah, sure boss.” Fritz said with a smile, “Go ahead, me and the others can finish wrapping things up tonight. We should be able to just collapse the tents and head back to the Halidom tomorrow.”  
“You’re amazing as always Fritz, I’d be lost without you.” Annelie cheered jumping into the air. She pecked him on the other cheek, and made sure to let her hand rest on him letting him know she was well aware of the effect she had on him. She pulled away and skipped off to her personal tent.  
“What the hell is going on?” he muttered as he grabbed his belt to adjust his pants. “I mean she’s always affectionate, but that was way more aggressive.”  
As soon as she got to her tent Annelie stripped to her undergarments, her blouse tossed into her open trunk, the skirt being tossed onto her bed. She laid her hat on her vanity and pulled a rag from the pitcher of water sitting next to the mirror and wiped the makeup off her face. “Maybe that lady is right, but this is something Fritz deserves. He works way too hard trying to protect my feelings. Besides, it’ll be fun!” she laughed as she twirled about her room putting her various fafnir plushes away. After all her stuffed babies were put away a new idea crept into her mind. Rather than just letting him see her in these indecent clothes and play with him, make it a full night to remember. She stripped down so she was just in her stockings and felt herself growing wet with excitement. She heard footsteps approaching and the typical grumbling Fritz did when he was trying to clean his daggers. She took a seat on the edge of her vanity legs crossed, and skirt sitting on her lap.  
Fritz had his eyes closed as he entered Annelie’s tent, he knew the usual lay out of her room, and approached the vanity where she normally left torn garments for him to fix. He opened them as he reached down to pick up the skirt and he felt his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when he saw his ringleader clad in nothing but her stockings and a smile. “What the fuck!?” he gasped as he backed up.  
Annelie giggled as she uncrossed her legs giving her flustered knife thrower full view of her wet pussy. “What's the matter Fritz? I’m just proving that one customer right because after all they are always right. We all know women love you, and if I take you for myself its a personal insult to her.”  
Fritz swallowed hard as the Sylvan jumped up and approached him. She laid one hand where it had rested not so long ago and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He didn’t pull back, he was far too distracted by the sensation of Annelie’s tongue forcing its way past his lips and her hand groping him over his pants. He didn’t object to proving that bitch of a customer wrong, but this was not what he had expected to happen. He broke the kiss to unfasten his belt and let his pants drop to the ground, his member springing free and brushing against her navel. He let his hands rest on her waist and picked her up and carried her over to her bed, being sure to grind against her as he laid her down. “One night only, a private showing for the most daring of carnival goers, The Carnal Carnival!” he growled as he thrust into her.  
“Cum one, cum all!” Annelie moaned as she wrapped herself around him. She felt something awaken in her as she pulled Fritz’s shirt over his head and left him exposing his scarred muscular chest. The life of thief had done wonders for his physique, and he clearly had done this before with how expertly he hit just the right spots for her. She felt herself tighten around him as she came first. She pulled him into another kiss and needily sucked on his tongue. “Let me ride you like Liger..” she moaned as she tried to sit up.  
Fritz happily obliged her request and picked her up, not letting himself slide out, and sat down on the edge of her bed. She began bouncing on his lap, her bottom smacking against his legs giving an applause to their private show. He waited for her to get into a steady rhtyhm before he brought a hand up to give her a firm smack on her ass. She tightened up at that and moaned into his chest. She looked up with a devilish look in her eyes, as if daring him to try that again. And he was feeling bold tonight, he spanked her again and felt her teeth sink into his shoulder, not enough to cause pain but it caught him by surprise and he felt himself nearly burst at the sensation. The two continued on giving this playful pain to each other, until they felt the finale approaching. Fritz stood up, letting Annelie hang onto his shoulders as she rested her legs on the bed, and he began to pound away at her as she dangled over the ground.  
“No safety net is here to catch our fair maiden should she fall in this dangerous stunt. Ladies and gentlemen I beg of you please do not try this at home.” Fritz laughed as he continued to piston himself into the ringleader.  
Annelie giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and tightned her grip on the shoulder she had previously been biting as her other hand wander down to play with her clit. She let herself sink into ectasy as she felt the waves of another climax wash over her. As she began to come back to reality she felt Fritz lay her down on her vanity and pulled out as he began to fire ropes of cum onto her. He seemed to be as precise when aiming here as he was with his knives, he shot across her face but avoided her eyes and hair, each of her breasts, and all across her stomach. But he surprised her when he shoved himself back into her and shot the last load into her, and planting a kiss of his own on her lips. He pulled out of her once more and picked her up and laid her on her bed. He grabbed the washrag she had used earlier to remove her makeup and began to clean up the mess he made of her. He made sure to be gentle with her as he wiped away the aftermath.  
“That was quite a grande finale Fritz.” Annelie sighed in peace. “Won’t you join me in the final bow?” she said with a yawn as she crawled under her blanket and leaving it lifted up for him to join her.  
“Sure thing boss.” he said with a smile as he tossed the rag onto the vanity and cuddled up to her wrapping his arms around her.

The End.


	3. CoC 2: Rodrigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrigo hasn't been making any progress trying to win Cleo's heart, so a new plan has arisen, and he intends to win her by the end of the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my attempt at something a little more fluff oriented then smut, honestly it was refreshing, but I don't think I'll do fluff chapters like this often.

Rodrigo paced his quarters anxiously as he contemplated what would make his beloved happy. The gifts he had sent prior caused nothing but disdain. But fiend meat was the essentials to healthy living. If he could help her stay healthy, he could certainly make her happy. He gathered his supplies into a pack and donned his helmet as he set out for the gates. He saw other warriors prepping for expeditions of their own, but he doubted any of them had a purpose like his. The fiend hunter recalled a particular fiend that was of the physian variety whose bones could be ground to a powder to add to drinks to help strengthen the immune system. He would just need to find one and dispatch it. Then he could surely make her happy!   
Rodrigo trudged through the forest, determined to find his prey, but it wasn’t long before he found himself needing a rest. He took a brief respite to consume a piece of fiend jerky, and survey the area. It was humid in this section, and a rocky outcropping was in the distance. His target would most likely be in an area were mushrooms are likely to grow. He could see her radiant smile already as he marched on, and walked into a large rainbow colored mushroom. When he realized what it was he tried to draw his blade but it was too late; it dispelled its spores and he soon fell to the ground.  
When he awoke he felt his body aching. He groggily sat up and crawled to where his sword lay on the ground. He used it to prop himself up as he spotted Cleo? He limped over to her and collapsed before her.  
“Rodrigo? You look quite tired. Why don’t you rest your weary head hear on my lap?” Cleo invited him patting her knees.   
The tired hunter happily accepted and nestled into her offered lap. “Cleo, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you, I just haven’t been able to put it into words… I”  
“It's quite alright Rodrigo, I already know your true feelings, and I want you to know I feel the same way.” she sighed with a warm smile. She pulled his helmet off and wiped the blood from his brow, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Rodrigo felt himself drifting back to sleep as he felt a warm embrace around him.  
Some time later  
“Where did you find him?” Cleo asked worriedly.  
“Mr. Bear found him over by the Mushroom Gorge!” exclaimed Maribelle.  
“Rawn saw mushroom nearby and it hurt Rodrigo! Rawn slay mushroom!”   
Cleo sighed in exasperation as she pulled the blanket over Rodrigo. When Rawn came running into the Halidom accompanied by a bear carrying the black armor clad adventurer Cleo feared the worst. But seeing his chest rise and fall with his breathing brought peace to her mind. The man was terrible at gift giving but she could tell he meant well, even if it did leave her uncomfortable. She removed his armor so that he could properly lay in the infirmary bed. She wrapped a bandage around his head. She healed him and sat beside him waiting for him to wake up. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Please Rodrigo, I need you to pull through this. I’ve grown accustomed to your strange gifts and don’t wish to stop receiving them.” the hours went by and Cleo had to entrust the cooking to Sazanka. She would not leave him to wake up alone, and Aeleen was visiting a nearby village, so the duty to nurse him back to fighting spirits was her.  
In Rodrigo’s Dreams:  
“Oh Rodrigo this fiend flank steak is simply divine. I thank you so much for preparing such a lovely meal for me my darling~” Cleo cooed.  
“Anything for you my sweet.” Rodrigo said with a light chuckle. “Call the children in, their dinner is ready as well.”  
“Right away dear.” Cleo rose from the humble table and went to the cabin door to call out to their two children. “Children, supper is ready! Your father prepared your favorites!”  
Rodrigo was happy to have this life with him, and it was all thanks to his quest to get the medicinal bones of a rainbow physian fiend. Truly that which is harvested from fallen fiends makes the best gifts!

The End..?


	4. RoR 2: Serving Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has taken it upon himself to take time from his schedule to discipline Melody so that she might reform and become a more productive maid. Who will win out, the efficient butler or the disastrous maid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from kanikuizaru on the Discord, if you find yourselves wanting to join I'd recommend looking on the r/dragalialewd subreddit or clicking this link https://discord.gg/wCm9f2d

Edward stood before Melody in a storage room filled with various broken items, a stern look on his face as Melody nervously fidgeted in the chair she was told to stay on. The butler began to lay out various items on a table, pieces of a broken cup, a pot ruined by the burned stew inside it, a cup of tea that had flour used rather than sugar, each one made a small noise that made Melody shrink further and further into the chair.  
“Do you know why I’ve taken time from my busy schedule to bring you here Melody?”  
Melody shrank even further learning that she was wasting his time. “You’re going to fire me?”  
“No, Master Euden gave strict orders not to fire you, despite Cleo’s and my own request. But I’m going to take it upon myself to ensure you learn that there are consequences besides the embarrassment and the ever growing pile of items you have ruined. This is going to be your punishment.” Edward said before pulling out a rope from underneath the table he had piled everything on.  
Melody’s eyes widened as she looked to the rope and imagined the horrendous things Edward would do to her. Dangle her from the rafters? Tie her to a tree and hurl the trash she had created at her? Tie her up and then fire her? She felt tears begin to well up as she felt Edward tap her shoulder. “Please Edward don’t hurt me or wait hurt me but DON’T FIRE MEEEE” she sobbed.  
“Rest assured, this will not harm you to the point you’d scar. This is merely what my old master would do to the maids that misbehaved. Please rise.”  
Melody did as she was asked and was surprised at how quickly Edward bound her hands behind her, but made sure to make the bindings tight enough she couldn’t escape but not so tight as to hurt her. He took a seat on the edge of the chair and bent Melody over his knee and gave her a swift strike to her bottom. Melody let out a shocked moan, and quickly blushed as she tried to cover her mouth but found her hands tied.  
“You should prepare yourself, I intend to strike you twice for each item you have ruined in this room.” Edward warned. “Once on each cheek, as my master did with his maids.”  
Melody began to shake in fear. There was quite a number of ruined dishes, both the meals and the plates on which they were meant to be served on, the spanking would never end! But what truly scared Melody was that she had enjoyed the first strike, how long would she be able to last before Edward would notice she was being aroused by his punishment? Before she could try to voice her concerns she felt the next strike on the other cheek and another moan escaped her lips. Edward looked quizzically at her, and she simply fidgeted and tried to hide her face.  
“The more you struggle the longer this will take you nuisance.” he growled with another slap. “I have a tight schedule to adhere to, and I do not intend to waste more time than necessary.” he emphasized his statement with a slap on each word, causing the bothersome maid to moan louder. He was used to cries of pain from when he watched his master administer this punishment, but had never done it himself until now. He had only learned by watching his master, and was not familiar with the feeling it left him with. He felt as though he was the master and had complete control of every moment, but he had to keep to his schedule.  
Melody felt her mind going blank as her punishment continued and with each slap she grew more and more wet. Her tongue began to hang out of her mouth as she moaned louder and even turned over for the next slap. Before she completely checked out though an idea struck her, “Edward, I don’t mean to hinder your work, but my skirt has been softening the impact for the last few, do you think you should remove it so as not to ruin my punishment?”  
Edward gasped in surprise at the suggestion. “Melody, you truly are devoted to learning from this lesson? You’ve no idea how happy that makes me feel.” He usehered for her to stand up and he tried to pull on her skirt before realizing it was all one piece. “Melody, it seems I would have to disrobe you to administer the proper punishment.”  
“That’s fine! Please make me a proper maid and discipline me!” Melody cried as she tried to wriggle out of her clothes to no avail.  
The butler was confused and quickly untied her hands and helped her remove her uniform. As he pulled the outfit down past her swollen bottom he noticed the dark spots in her underwear and began to realize what was happening, and soon felt a swelling of his own begin to form. He had seen this type of behavior with maids from his previous master as well. After removing the garment he shoved Melody down so that her head was laying on the table and her ass was jutting out. “I see now. You were enjoying this punishment. Well then let's see how you enjoy this!” he cried out as he smacked her ass once more with a much more intense look in his eyes. Just as he expected her panties grew darker. “And yet you continue to ruin things I see.” He grabbed her panties and pulled them up, tightening them around her waist and making it so the source of her dampening smallclothes became visible to him. “Perhaps a new form of punishment is required?”  
Melody was panting in ectasy as Edward turned her over to sit on her swollen bottom as he took a gloved hand and began to viciously stimulate her clit through her panties. When he stopped she looked longingly at him, begging for more. She was so close to orgasm, and he kept stopping whenever she was close. “Please Edward, let me cum?”  
“You are the servant dear Melody. It is your job to serve the master is it not? In this instance, I am the master.” Edward declared as he lowered his trousers to reveal his erection to her. “And your master would make use of that flapping hole you call a mouth.”  
The maid happily obliged dropping from the table and taking the Edward’s dick into her mouth and sucking away happily. She stopped and her tongue across the head popped it back into her mouth and then proceeded to service the butler. Often times Melody had been made to do this for her previous masters when she was still in-training so she wouldn’t be fired, but it didn’t last long. Most times they kept her on until her next mistake, getting caught by the mistress of the house. She shook her head to clear the memories from her mind and focus on the task at hand: not getting fired.  
Edward found himself at a loss as he lost control and came into the maids mouth and watched her swallow it all. Not a single drop escaped her lips. He quickly removed himself from her and fastened his belt, making it appear as though he had never been out of his garb. The maid however was a mess. Her panties were soaking wet, her brassiere was failing to contain her breasts, and her tongue would not go back into her mouth. But he did take pity on the maid, he took a knee next to her and proceeded to gently caress her clitoris and bring her to finally orgasm. “That should be enough for all the items you damaged before today.” he said as he stood up and turned to exit.  
As he walked away, Melody called out to him in a sultry voice. “Oh Edward, you said you’d punish me for every ruined item in this room. I still ruined the punishment, my panties, and your glove.” The butler checked his hand and saw the damp stains on his glove and turned to face her and saw the maid had stripped herself and sat with her swollen ass waving at him, her dripping pussy exposed as though inviting him to punish her once more.

The End..?


	5. CoC 3: Musashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musashi find's himself a decent challenge in a series of duels with the peerless duelist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third summoned adventurer, Musashi was really cool when I first got him, now he's been replaced by so many other people.

Musashi lazily marched down the path to the lake, fishing rod slung over his shoulder, and blades in their sheathes. Another day, another search for a challenge. Today, he intended to catch a fish that would feed the entire Halidom. But to his surprise someone had reached the lake before him, line cast out on the water. A familiar face, Yachiyo had taken up his preferred fishing spot.  
“Well hey there Musashi, fancy a bit a fishin’?” she greeted him as he took a seat next to her.  
“Yachiyo, I’m surprised to see you out here so early. Unless it’s my turn for one of your more tame duels? Challenging me to a fishing battle?” Musashi laughed as he set his blades to the side.  
“Well shucks, you read me like an ol’ book. I figured with how much your always out here battling the fish of this here lake that this would be a fitting duel for the two of us.”  
“Heh, a bold challenge, but I doubt you’d be able to keep up with me.” Musashi boasted as he cast his line.  
“Oh is that a fact? You reckon you can stop me from becoming the strongest and winning my thousand duels? Since I started these new challenges I’m only thirty away now.” Yachiyo said with a sly grin.  
The pair continued to taunt each other as they hauled in quite the bounty, but they had reached a draw, both bringing in the same number of fish, and their largest both seemed to weigh the same.   
“Well shoot. How the heck can I consider this a victory?” Yachiyo sighed.  
“A victory you say? The victor is clearly me!” Musashi growled. “While we caught the same number of fish I caught the better quality ones!”  
“Are you off your rocker? All your fish are bigger than mine sure, but they all weigh less than mine, they’ve clearly got less meat on them!” Yachiyo argued holding up one of her fish.  
“We can let another be the judge of quality, besides, they’ll spoil if we sit here and argue.” Musashi sighed with a huff. “But rest assured I will prove to you that I am the fiercer warrior.”  
“Are you challenging me to an actual duel?” she gasped. “I don’t want no heeing or hawing afterwards. A duel with me is to the death.”  
“And I welcome the challenge. It has been far too long since I’ve drawn my second blade.” spat the samurai.  
“Well then I hope you can last long enough to draw it.” Yachiyo shouted back.  
The pair returned to the Halidom glaring at each other the entire way back. Passersby could feel the intensity radiating off of them, and knew to avoid entering their path. When they reached the kitchens Cleo happily accepted the fish, but could not say who had brought in the better haul. But that no longer mattered to the pair of warriors. They were seeking battle, and nothing would sate their thirst for blood. Musashi motioned for Yachiyo to follow him back outside the gate and back to the lake.  
“If we battle here, no one will be able to interfere.” Musashi stated calmly as he drew his first blade.  
“Good, I won’t be held responsible for them trying to save your life.” replied the duelist as she drew her own. “You sure you don’t want that second one drawn now? This may be your last chance.”  
Musashi gave a dry laugh as he assumed his combat stance. “Enough words, save your breath while you are still able to draw it.”   
And with that the pair clashed with fierce intensity. Yachiyo had surprised the wandering samurai with her strength, but he could overcome her with his technique. While he could deflect her blows with only one hand on the blade he was being kept on the defensive as she continued a merciless onslaught. It was when she leapt back to let her Blossom Slash fly that Musashi was able to draw his second blade as he rolled out of the way. As he shot back up the tree behind him fell, the sound of it crashing catching him off guard, as his opponent rushed forward yet again. But he was prepared now, deflecting her strike with his first blade and going on the offense with his second, slashing her across the chest, her white bandages staining red.   
“You’re the first one to bleed, I’ll offer you this one chance to surrender.” Musashi said his blades lowered.  
“Never.” Yachiyo spat as she tore off the cut clothes, exposing her wound, and her breasts to her opponent.  
Musashi steeled his nerves, he would not be distracted in the midst of combat. She meant to kill him, and he must return those efforts. He took a more defensive route now seeing as he had wounded her, and knew he could potentially draw this out in a test of endurance. But there would be no honor in letting his foe fall to anything other than his blade. He went in to slash with both blades but she ducked under his blades, and cut him above his waist. As he felt the searing pain and felt the blood spilling onto his skin, he smiled. This was the thrill he had been seeking. He dropped one blade, feigning as though he was about to fall making her lower her gaurd and then striking her blade away with his other sword. When it skittered away from her Yachiyo locked eyes with her opponent and smiled. She quickly crouched to grab his blade and go for the finishing strike but as she pressed it to his heart she felt his own against her throat. Both had the other in check, and were bleeding and panting in exhaustion.  
“I yield.” Musashi sighed as he fell to his knees.  
“Heh, you beat me to it,” Yachiyo laughed as she collapsed to the ground next to him. “You are as good as they all say.”  
“And now you beat me to it,” laughed the samurai as he laid down. “You really are peerless. A better warrior than me.”  
“Heck, you ain’t no slouch. Look at me I’m a bloody mess.”  
“You’ve left yourself exposed, how shameless.” Musashi chuckled weakly.  
The duelist looked down and realized she had nothing covering her breasts and merely laughed herself. “Well shoot, would you look at that, and you are welcome to look, you’ve earned that respect.”  
Musashi wheezed as he inspected his wound, a clean cut right above the bone. She was truly terrifying. “Perhaps another time, after we have stopped our bleeding.”  
“Wait just a tick!” Yachiyo exclaimed as she pulled her hair piece out and snapped the needle off. She bit into the cloth she had torn earlier and loosened a thread that she tied deftly around the needle. She began to stitch Musashi’s wound quickly and professionally, and he was in awe at how skilled she was. “I’ll admit I ain’t as used to doing this on others. I usually patch myself up after one of these shindigs, not used to my foe being alive.”  
Musashi looked at his former opponent and saw the light of the sun glowing behind her, giving her a new look, more radiant. Despite the blood loss, he felt his third sword stirring, as he gazed up at her. “You’re truly something amazing.”  
“Aw shucks, you sure now how to charm a gal.” she laughed as she finished up stitching him up. As she cut the thread she noticed the bulge and smiled. “And it seems I’ve charmed you into drawing yet another blade.”  
“Perhaps you’d be up for another duel, this one an unarmed match?” Musashi said with a weak grin.  
“Oh is that so? But how can it be fair when you have this sword?” Yachiyo chided as she rubbed her hand over his hardening cock. “Give me just a moment to freshen up.” she laughed as she sewed her own wound shut, and washed the blood off her skin.  
Musashi doffed his clothes and sank into the water, letting the sweat from battle and the blood wash away. He staggered to his feet and revealed his weapon. Yachiyo dropped the remnants of her clothes to the ground and dove into the lake and quickly emerged behind the samurai, wrapping her arms around him and stroking him from behind. He simply let off a soft growl as he turned to face her and gave her an open mouth kiss. She met him, and truly saw this as an actual duel it seemed, her tongue battling for dominance. He broke away from her grasp and turned to face her, pulling her up to him as they waded back toward the shore. When they were shin high in the water he lifted her and held tight to her ass as he laid her down on the ground and took her breasts into his hands. The fresh stitches were present, and dissuaded him from claiming them as he truly wanted to, so he settled for just toying with her nipples.  
Yachiyo squirmed under his assault and reached underneath him and began to stroke him again, guiding his sword to a sheath it could truly fit in. She was baffled that she kept coming so close to defeating Musashi, but he always pulled himself back up. And now he had her at a disadvantage, because she was certain she wanted this far more than he did. Battle always left her feeling raunchy, and for once her foe was around to help scratch that itch. She finally managed to slide him inside herself and she moaned as he began to thrust into her, but she was disappointed with the pacing. She opened her eyes to spot him clutching his wound, and realized what was impeding him. She gave him a gentle push and motioned for him to lay down, and she took his dick into her mouth giving him a break from working his injured hip. When he closed his eyes was when she launched a sneak attack and slipped a finger into his ass, causing him to lurch upward to look at her in shock. Before he could voice any objections she pressed down and forced him to cum. She was familiar with this technique, and had mastered it, and even taught it to one of her former foes when they had dueled in the bedroom, seeing who could make their partner cum first, and while Mallora had fought well, this trick always worked for her. Musashi moaned as he lowered himself back to the ground, his erection still strong.  
“Good, I’m glad you can keep going after that. Now it’s time for the real fun.” Yachiyo moaned as she sank herself back onto his cock and began to rock back and forth. She simply enjoyed the sensation of being filled, but gasped when she felt one hand massaging her clit, and another probing her own asshole. She took this as another challenge and began to raise herself off of him before slamming back down, slapping her ass against his thighs. She felt herself losing control as his fingers brought her to orgasm atop of him, and felt his cock pulsate as he spilled his seed within her. After that they just laid atop one another, exhausted.   
“To truly test your mettle, we will have to resume this duel when we are both at full strength.” Musashi whispered into her ear.  
“You can drop the pretenses bucko. I wanna fuck you again to. And next time we can be a whole lot rougher. No tiptoein, I want to ride you like a horse, and you better put up a fight!” Yachiyo sighed into him as she gave him a kiss fueled by emotion rather than lust.  
The End..?


	6. Ror 3: Two For One Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A road trip featuring Francesca, Ranzal, and Luca. Sexual hi-jinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from kanikuizaru on the discord. They're pretty cool.

This trip was taking far too long. Francesca had wanted to go to Saint Lotier to gather some supplies from their first allies before heading out to Chanzellia to make trade. She had asked for some extra hands so that she could properly transfer her goods, and for that Ranzal came along, he’d be able to ensure they get some quality stock for her shop and he’d serve as muscle. Luca came along because he could hunt and prevent them from having to eat their merchandise. Ranzal drove the cart while Luca napped in the back, and sat next to her driver and watched the napping hunter.  
“Soooo, Ranzal what do you recommend for trading with the princess?” Francesca asked as she kept looking along the trail.  
“Probably something we have that she doesn't. We have some pretty interesting fish living in the wetlands, maybe if we can preserve some of them we can offer it as a delicacy?” Ranzal said with a boisterous laugh.  
“It’s always food with you, isn’t it?” sighed the merchant.  
“Well that’s how you paid us last time we helped you on a trek this big. I volunteered to help, but this is a long time of not being able to help the prince, so it better be worth it.” replied the merc as his laughter died down. “Besides while my old man may be happy to see me, the locals won’t. So I’m gonna need to get you to him, so he can get the goods for you.”  
Francesca was not aware of the bad blood Ranzal had stirred while he stayed in the Aquapolis, but this did seem like it’d be a big deal. All the rupies she brought along were intended to purchase the goods, and then she’d split the profits, 50, 10, 40. 40 for her, and then the 60 is given to Euden to give to improve the Halidom, and 10 to her helpers. But now with the risk Ranzal was taking she’d really have to up the ante.  
“I don’t think I have the coin to pay you right now, and a feast isn’t in the foreseeable future.” Francesca sighed. “The profits were going to be going to Euden, he mentioned something about improving those dojos everyone practices at.”  
Ranzal groaned in disappointment, as he sunk into his seat. “If money and food ain’t how you’re paying me, what am I doing this for?”  
“Helping the prince?” the merchant suggested meekly.  
“Ugh, such a pain in the ass.” Ranzal growled.  
That’s when the idea hit her, she could offer something a little more intimate, it wouldn’t be the first time she paid using her body. She reached back into the cart and rummaged for a blanket and pulled it over and wrapped it around herself and laid down her head on the mercenaries lap.  
“And now I’m your pillow?” he snapped.  
“Rest assured, I’m going to start repaying you right now.” she whispered as she started to fiddle with his belt. It was when she got it unfastened that Ranzal understood what was happening and lowered his trousers enough to let her get to what she was seeking. “Goddess, you’re hung!” she hissed in delight.  
“Something may be in the water out here bwahaha” laughed the mercenary.  
There was no way she would be able to fit it all in her mouth, but she would give it her best effort. She spat on her her hand and started stroking his shaft, licking him every so often. She wanted to get him to fully erect before taking him in her mouth, but as he got harder, it seemed like it would be easier to start sucking now. The taste wasn’t the best, but she found herself enjoying it. And then she froze as she heard a stirring in the back of the cart. She slowed down, but continued to play with Ranzal’s cock as Luca crawled over to lean across the seat and look ahead of the road.  
“Where did Francesca go?” Luca yawned.  
“Quiet. She decided to follow your lead and take a nap.” Ranzal grunted, as she slid his dick deeper into her throat.  
“Then it’s the perfect time for a prank!” Luca snickered. “Where’s her hat?”  
“On her head. Leave her. She could have easily brought anyone else to hunt instead of you. She’s going to be paying us both fairly, leave her alone.”  
As Ranzal mentioned paying Luca as well, Francesca felt herself getting wet at the thought of both of them using her. She shifted slightly, and unfortunately it was just as the cart hit a bump on the road and she lurched further onto him and gagged as she shot up coughing. Luca gasped in surprise at the sight, Ranzal rock hard and a saliva trail connecting his cock and her mouth. “Could we maybe stop the cart?” the merchant asked sheepishly as she wiped away her drool. “I think it's time we give Luca his cut?”  
In no time at all, all three were stripped down, and Luca was in her mouth as Ranzal toyed with her pussy. Ranzal, sat down and starting motinoing for her to take a seat on his dick, and she happily obliged, never removing Luca from her mouth. She struggled to take Ranzal, he was massive while she was dwarfed by him. Meanwhile Luca was just the right size for her to fit him perfectly in her mouth. She was having a blast, something far different than how she normally felt during these “payment sessions” mostly in part to already knowing that these two wouldn’t take advantage of this situation. She could tell by how gingerly Ranzal pushed into her, or how Luca was making sure not to pull her ears as he held onto her head, they actually cared about her. She had Ranzal pounding away from beneath her as Luca stood over her sliding deeper into her mouth.Then the pair seemed to have the same idea as the Sylvan backed up and let Ranzal stand up. The pair held her aloft as she wrapped her legs around the large mercenary and her arms around the hunter. She had not a single thought other than enjoying this moment here and now, and it seemed her partners were in the same boat. They both gently lowered her onto the ground as they pulled out, and she took a cock in each hand and milked them until they doused her in cum. She basked in the afterglow for what seemed like ages before she sat up and took them into her mouth sucking out the last drops and cleaning them.  
“That wasn’t bad,” Luca sighed as he laid down next to the merchant.  
“Wasn’t bad? That was amazing!” Ranzal laughed as he took a seat.  
“That’s just the first part of the pay,” Francesca said with a sultry smile. “How’s about every night we do this until we get back to the Halidom?”  
The pair looked at each other, then down to their newly revived erections, then back to her.  
“Yeah I think that could work.” Luca nodded sagely.  
“Yup, I can’t think of any faults with that deal.” agreed the mercenary.  
“Good then get back over her and get to pounding. Luca gets my pussy, Ranzal you get my ass!”  
Cheers arose from where their had stopped as the two men eagerly met their merchant friend’s request, and they continued on until the sun set. They took a brief pause from their fun to light a fire, gather some nearby plants eat and then resume. To anyone passing by they’d look like savages; naked, dirty, and reeking of sex. But to the traveling party it was their closest friends. Francesca happily accepted the creampie of them both as fired off another load into her. She had lost track of how many times she had been cum inside, or how many times they came on her, but they were still hard and she was still horny, so they carried on.  
The End..?


	7. CoC 4: Alain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fourth summon, who i admittedly ignored until i started writing this whole series, but leveling him up made me think of him as more than just someone who wants to retreat. Hopefully with this chapter some of you reader might think of him in a new light.

The mission went horribly wrong. Alain had been tasked with going to clear some fiends out that had been causing trouble on the road to the coast. He was to work with Ezelith and Elisanne, and the dragon Poseidon as well. They cleared the fiends easily, but there was a residual mana that Alain had not accounted for, and had not prepared a retreat in case of something like this. When their dragon ally investigated the “Black Mana” things went awry and the dragon became corrupted. Alain gave the order to retreat, urging to gather allies who were more prepared to face a water dragon. Elisanne took the responsibility of going to bring reinforcements, while Ezelith took it upon herself to try and serve as a distraction. The tactical genius was in over her head though, and Alain knew it. He saw Elisanne waver and tighten her grip on her lance, and knew he had to take action.  
“Elisanne! You have your task, get to the Prince and bring help, I’ll help Ezelith and keep her safe. Should we need to I have a retreat prepared. We will keep our watch on our corrupted ally, just RETREAT!” he shouted as he charged into the fray.  
The paladyn gritted her teeth and ran towards the way they came. She didn’t know what would befall her allies but knew Alain was serious if he wasn’t retreating himself.  
Alain charged into the whirling vortex around the dragon and grabbed Ezelith by her cloak, and tossed her out of the dragon’s reach. He slammed his spear into the ground as blast of water manner surged towards him. The force would have knocked him off his feet had it not been for his spear. He looked for options that could help him escape the whirlpool himself. He was running out of time though, for Poseidon had taken notice of him and looked as though he intended to run him through. The knight gritted his teeth and braced himself, waiting for the dragon to pull back its arm and he then released his spear and let the water pull him under the dragon. He tried to fight the pull of the whirlpool, but could get out from the center. Then he spotted Ezelith getting to higher ground as water continued to rise up. They were far too ocean for them to stand a chance against Poseidon.  
“Alain! Get back to your spear!” shouted the prodigy as she started channeling mana.  
Alain looked at the dragon and doubted the trick he used the first time would work especially with how the force of the water kept him moving in the opposite direction he wanted to. And then it hit him, in order to retreat, he’d have to advance and began moving with the current faster than the dragon anticipated as it lunged once more with its trident. He reached for it with the first cycle, but it escaped his grasp, he wouldn’t have many opportunities to try this, and when he dove under water to avoid the swipe from the dragon's tail he snagged his weapon and held on tightly. He pulled himself out of the water and gasped for breath, and he saw the trident poised to strike where he surfaced, but the wind suddenly shifted and he saw the water around him get parted enough for him to make his way to Ezelith. He reclaimed his weapon and retreated, grabbing Ezelith as she staggered after releasing the mana holding back the water.  
They ran until their legs could no longer carry them, and collapsed on a cliff overlooking where their former ally was rampaging, pooling the oceans water into the former fiend nest. They struggled to catch their breath as they watched Poseidon lose control.  
“I should have prepared for more.” Alain growled. “Had I gave the suggestion to retreat when we found that strange mana we would all be en route to the Halidom.”  
Ezelith slapped the knight across his face at that. “If you had just run you’d be fine. If you’re gonna..”  
“No, I wouldn’t issue the retreat and just abandon an ally.” interrupted the knight. “It is my duty to ensure all those under my watch make it back safely. Elisanne is the faster between her and myself. Of the three of us you are the fastest, but you rushed headlong into the fray negating my original plan of having you get somewhere safe and using your mana to send up a distress flare so Euden’s hunting group would have seen and come to our aide. My intention was for us all to get a safe distance observe, and report anything we learn to the prince since you and I are ill-equipped to fight Poseidon with our affinity to fire.”  
The genius was taken aback at how well prepared Alain was, and winced realizing her impulsive nature ruined his plans. “I had always heard you were a coward, I didn’t expect this level of knowledge from you.”  
“I always ensure the escape routes so that everyone may live to fight another day. I know I can’t retreat from every fight like I’d prefer, but I give that order in order to protect my squad.” Alain sighed as he doffed his armor. “We should make camp here. That way we can keep an eye on Poseidon. If you’d like I can retrieve some provisions while you make shelter.”  
“Why are you removing your armor then?”  
“While being in the armor would be beneficial, the clanking and dripping would alert any wildlife I intended to hunt. After you set up, could you start a fire for my armor to dry, and then I’ll worry about my clothes.”  
“Those will drip too oh fearless leader. Just leave them here and I’ll dry them too.” Ezelith replied snidely as she stacked some stones to prevent the fire she was going to make from spreading.  
“If that is what you would like to do.” the knight shrugged as he shed the soaked clothes. He stood naked as the day he was born before the genius, and then set off on his hunt.  
Ezelith had managed to keep her composure when he stripped, but the moment he left the camp she dropped the mask of calmness and just wrestled with her thoughts of what she had seen. Alain, “Captain Craven” was hung, and he didn’t even seem phased when he stripped in front of her. Is he a pervert? Or did he just grow comfortable stripping around others in the knights? What would have happened had her plan gone awry? He did save her, so she owed him, but she saved him so are they even? Her thoughts were everywhere as she gathered proper tinder and used her mana to start a fire. She laid his clothes out in a circle around the fire, his armor on the other side. She peeled her stockings off realizing they were wet as well. She gathered soft grass and leaves to form a bed of sorts, seeing as there were no clouds a roof wouldn’t be necessary. She contemplated her options while her naked ally was out there.  
Alain silently crept through the foliage, having spotted the tracks of a wild boar. By the size of the footprints it was young, but not young enough to be protected by its mother. He followed the path of damaged plants and tracks and found it digging between the roots of a tree. He surveyed the area and noted how the boar’s was leaning more to the right, so if startled it would break in that direction. He grabbed a nearby stone, and tossed it behind the boar as he lunged in the opposite direction of where he threw it, and neatly speared the boar. His tactics could help him prepare for a lot. He was still disappointed that he failed to prepare for everything though. He did the field prep of the boar, draining the blood and wrapped the fallen animal in leaves and ivy to prevent the air from reaching the meat. He tucked the bundle under his arm and returned to camp.  
Ezelith was shocked seeing her companion coated in blood and had assumed the worst, but when he explained the hunt he had just had. She was surprised just how good a tactician he was, and declared he needed to wash the blood off of him as a way of hiding her praise.  
“I’d love to, but the only water nearby is a pond, I’d rather not taint what would be our drinking water.”  
Ezelith groaned, and had him lead her to the pond after they tucked the boar between the rocks of the fire so it could cook slowly. When they reached the pond Ezelith deduced it was a natural well bubbling forth. The surge of water mana had to be due to Poseidon, she quickly shook the thought of the dragon from her mind and set to using her mana to raise water from the pond and slowly coat Alain in a layer of water that sat above his skin and washed the dirt and grime from his body. She was careful not to focus too much attention on a particular area, and tried to keep eye contact with her ally. She dismissed the second skin from Alain and he looked refreshed, as the residual drops clung to his body and she found herself getting flustered as she kept looking at him.  
“Are you well Ezelith? You look rather exhausted. I shall prepare the boar if you’d like to wash away the grime of our previous battle.” Alain said with a nod as he went back to the camp.  
“Another brilliant idea.” the genius sighed as she watched him shuffle back to camp. She removed her cloak and settled for taking a dip rather than use her mana again. She stripped and slid into the water, washing herself quickly before quickly climbing out. However seh had made a critical error, and climbed out just over her clothes, so all the water on her body dripped onto her clothes. She groaned and considered using her mana, but then realized there was really no point if Alain had already spent enough time in the buff, she could probably do so as well. He seemed like he wouldn’t ogle her, unlike that detestable old man Ranzal.  
When Alain saw Ezelith approaching undressed he was perplexed until he saw her clothes dripping. “Ah your mana must be drained from all you’ve done today. When you did your water skin you lost control and it ran off onto your clothes?”  
“Uhhh yeeeeah, that's it.” Ezelith lied as she laid her clothes out next to his own. She took a seat next to him and looked at him. Nothing, or at least on his face. His “spear” was telling a different story as she noticed it twitch, and she decided to have some fun with him. She watched as he rose to inspect the boar, and she sent a gust of wind mana between his legs, tickling his balls, and causing his shaft to harden slightly.  
“The wind is troublesome.” Alain sighed. “The boar will take a bit more time to cook.” He reclaimed his seat next to Ezelith looked her in the eyes. “Do you have any idea what that black mana was?”  
Ezelith mentally screamed at how oblivious he was, but also admitted it was rather nice. “It was weird. I recall Euden saying something about how that Harle guy used it to corrupt a dragon and turn her into something else. That had otherworld fragments involved though. Perhaps those fiends had consumed those fragments and created black mana when they fell.” she suggested as she stretched and adjusted herself so that her feet rested on his legs. “Sorry I just need to stretch them out.”  
Alain waved her off as he considered her theory. It was sound, and could very well be what had caused their ally to become so hostile. Then he felt a pressure between his legs and looked down to see Ezelith’s foot resting on his penis, her toes teasing his head. He turned to face her and saw the smug smile on her lips when their eyes met.  
“Well if we have to wait on the boar, we can either discuss the mana, orrr” she emphasized the or by pressing her sole against his growing erection and slightly rubbing him, “we could keep warm with our body heat.”  
Alain weighed his options, and despite honor telling him to retreat as they were not a couple, he had admired Ezelith for a while. It was one reason he had asked her to join his team. He swallowed his honor, and looked her in the eyes. “You might need something softer to sit on. Perhaps my face can provide a better cushion than the grass?”  
Ezelith was shocked by his suggestion, but wasn’t about to turn it down. She straddled his face while her feet stroked his ever growing shaft. She ground her pussy into his mouth as he voraciously ate away, he would plunge his tongue deep inside her, but would then gently flick her clit throwing her off. He was teasing her by retreating everytime she was on the brink of orgasm.  
“You coward just let me cum!” she growled as she squeezed her feet around his dick and she felt it get even harder. He proceeded to attack her clit, and cause her to climax all over his face. She panted and removed her feet. “I think I learned something just now. You enjoy being called a coward, don’t you?”  
Alain felt his face flush as his shaft extended to the full nine inches as Ezelith called him a coward. She began to verbally berate him as she rose and stood atop his cock, and just leered at him.  
“You are truly pathetic aren’t you? You always issue the retreat so you can run and hide and stroke this miniscule thing you call a dick?” Ezelith taunted.  
“Yes ma’am!” Alain moaned.  
“I didn’t give you permission to speak!” spat the genius as she removed her foot from his rod and stepped on his face. “It’s time I discipline you.”  
She turned him over and planted a foot on his head as she grabbed his balls and squeezed. She had never done anything like this before, but was enjoying it profusely. She removed her foot from his head and lowered herself to the ground and laid underneath him. “You may not cum until I say so. Now, use that pathetic cock of yours and fuck my mouth.”  
The masochistic knight happily obliged and began to slip into the sadistic prodigy’s throat. He had was in heaven as he facefucked his newly apointed mistress, and could already feel himself on the brink of collapse as he pounded away at her mouth. And little to his knowledge his mistress loved it just as much. He grunted out a warning that he was about to finish, and she wrapped her hands around his ass preventing him from pulling away. He unloaded into her with a mighty roar, and just as he did a flash of light came from the side of the cliff where Poseidon had been rampaging.  
The pair separated quickly and looked to the nest to where Euden in the form of High Midgardsormr battling with Poseidon while Ranzal and Elisanne provided support. They realized the other members of Euden’s party would be arriving to find them, and they were not prepared for a lecture in indecency from Estelle, and quickly donned their clothes. All the while they never broke eye contact. They dressed, and managed to pull the boar before it burned just as Estelle reached their camp.  
“There you two are. Elisanne told us you ran into trouble so we came to help.” the preached gasped in exhaustion. “I hope you two are alright, and” she noticed they had prepared beds of leaves, “you two didn’t engage in any distasteful activities did you?”  
“Not unless hunting in the buck is one.” Ezelith spat. “This idiot got himself sucked into Poseidon’s whirlpool so while i prepared camp I had his clothes drying here. He came back covered in blood and I had to waste my precious mana keeping my eyes from seeing that pathetic body of his. I’d have sent a flare if I wasn’t too busy trying to protect my virtue.”  
Estelle turned to the knight, the loving hand raised to strike him. “Alain what say you?”  
Alain looked to Ezelith who had a fire burning in her eyes, and he shook his head. “It’s as she says, I was not aware of my situation and disrobed in front of her. I’m truly sorry.” he said bowing his head before the preacher. He felt the soft tap of the Loving Hand strike him and smiled. He looked up and past Estelle who was lecturing him to Ezelith who mouthed a message to him: “When we get back to the Halidom, your ass is mine.”  
The End..?


	8. RoR 4: Literary Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th request from Kani, rest assured the next few are requests featuring some other discord members. Nicolas always struck me as the nerd that winds up with one of the most attractive girls at the school or even a teacher after graduation, and when he was suggested to be paired with the requested Sinoa it clicked into place and everything just kinda wrote itself.

Nicolas sat in a circle of chairs with the members of his book club, and looked about the members and smiled. He was happy that so many people had taken an interest in this. There was Pietro who wanted to read legends about lost cities and such, Elisanne with a surprising knowledge of romance novels, and Sinoa who talked about the record books and fantasizing about how she would be able to contribute to science by helping them learn what they know now so that the people of the present would develop even greater science. Everyone discussed their preferred genres and Nicolas came to the conclusion that they should read a book based on an old legend of a pair of lovers that formed a city. Elisanne and Pietro were both happy to agree, and set out to go buy a few copies for their new group of friends. Sinoa wasn’t as thrilled.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t think of something that would incorporate your preferred genre as well. But we may find something later on that appeals to everyone.” Nicolas suggested patting her shoulder.  
“It’s no big deal. I’m honestly kinda excited to read this myself. Back at the Institute, I had a colleague who read this book before. She said it gets rather graphic in terms of the couple’s relationship before they start their city. I must admit the thought of Elisanne reading such a lustful scene is quite entertaining.” Sinoa said with a laugh.  
Nicolas tensed up when she mentioned it being graphic. “I had only heard of the premise of this book from Xania, she never mentioned it had that type of content! Oh Elisanne is going to kill me for suggesting it!”  
“Oh relax you didn’t know and it will take a while for it to get to that. I’m treating it like an experiment, and I know this one won’t end in an actual explosion. Or at least I hope it doesn’t.” Sinoa laughed nervously.  
Nicolas nervously joined her in the laugh before slumping into a seat. “I hope you’re right about that.”  
The pair made idle chatter while they awaited the return of the paladyn and the adventurer. When they brought the books the group agreed to meet within a week, promising to only read the first 4 chapters so as not to interfere with their duties around the halidom. Nicolas read the required 4 chapters with ease, and found himself reading the entire thing cover to cover within the week. When he got to the point of the more gratuitous scenes between the couple behind closed doors, he did become quite interested in some of the actions they’d done. The young scholar was inexperienced in the field of sex. He started looking up books in the library on the topic and began studying more and more.  
When it came time for the book club to reconvene Pietro turned his book in.  
“Sorry, I skimmed a lot of it and it doesn’t say anything about the legendary city. I was really hoping it was linked to the City of Ice, but now I can’t even bring myself to read it.”  
With his departure, the group began to discuss the first four chapters. Elisanne found the couples love quite inspiring. She cupped her face as she seemed to fantasize about herself in a relationship like that, “if only she knew what began in the next chapter,” he thought. Sinoa offered some hidden meanings in certain lines, saying that the city they build may very well shape out to be a metaphor for their love being as grande as a city. The paladyn nearly swooned at her inner fantasies when the scientist provided this new theory. Nicolas quoted a few passages he found interesting and shared how he enjoyed the author’s style. The trio agreed to read another four chapters for the next week, and after Elisanne left Sinoa approached the sole male member of the book club.  
“How far did you read?” she asked.  
“All of it.” Nicolas sighed ashamedly.  
Sinoa let out a sigh of relief. “Thank the goddess I wasn’t the only one. It was just so good I couldn’t stand putting it down!”  
“I agree,” Nicolas nodded excitedly. “Although I can’t say for certain I understand the pleasure they described.”  
“I know what you mean.” Sinoa grumbled. “I’ve not really done any of those things.”  
A slight tension filled the room as they both had the same thought, and locked eyes together. Nicolas swallowed nervously, and Sinoa broke the eye contact.  
Nicolas tried to stammer out anything but he couldn’t find the words. He then noticed Sinoa giving a slight nod. “Let’s treat it like an experiment.” she muttered. “And discover if what they described is pleasurable for both parties.”  
She looked up and there was a determined fire in her eyes. She led him to a store room, just like where the couple in the book first did anything. The pair nervously shut the door behind them as Nicolas leaned nervously against the wall. Sinoa took charge, and pressed her body against his, and gave him a tender kiss. It was soft, and gentle and inviting and Nicolas found himself being drawn into it, and as he continued deeper into the kiss his hands wandered to her bottom and gave her a squeeze. When he squeezed the reply he received was a hand sliding under his robes and stroking his erect cock. The scientist was taking charge, just as the female lead had in the book, and mirroring the book further she began to disrobe him there in the closet, and slid his erection between her breasts while her blouse remained tight.  
“Time to see if a woman’s breasts can bring her partner to orgasm.” Sinoa said with an excited grin as she began to push her breasts together and began to stroke her partners penis.  
Nicolas moaned in pleasure as he felt himself succumbing to the titfuck from his fellow scholar. He tried to hold out, but he just couldn’t and came. Her clothes stuck to her as she pulled away. He profusely apologized but she gave him a kiss and told him it was fine. They exited the storeroom, Sinoa hurrying to go and change her clothes, while Nicolas went to write down what had happened for reference so he could properly describe the sensation.  
The pair avoided each other until the next book club meeting, Elisanne wasn’t present. “I suppose those are the results of the experiment.” Sinoa sighed. “Hopefully Elisanne won’t be too upset.”   
“Agreed.” Nicolas nodded sagely. They waited, only a moment, but it felt like ages as they flung themselves at each other, this time, Nicolas taking the lead, he had her pushed up on the table and was between her legs, toying with her pussy nervously, putting all the research he had done into practice. Sinoa twitched and shivered under the studious attention Nicoals was giving her and she knocked the book pile they had sitting on the table over. He continued on ignoring the mess as he brought his partner to the first climax of the evening. After she recovered he disrobed and had her laid out across the table on her stomach as he worked his shaft between her glutes and began to give himself an “assjob.” Sinoa found it ticklish, he found it heavenly, but he had to try other things. Next he turned her on her side and climbed onto the table next to her and began to thrust between her plump thighs. This one they both enjoyed but they craved what came next, full penetration.   
“Are you ready?” Sinoa panted eagerly.  
Nicolas gave no words, but simply slid into her, and found he was the perfect fit for her. They rocked on the table and gave each other a pleasure neither had experienced before. They stopped to shift so that they could go missionary and so that they could kiss as they found themselves enveloped in throes of passion, needing to feel more of the other against them. When they needed to break from laying on the table, Nicolas took a seat and Sinoa straddled him and rode him while never breaking away from their lip lock. The scientist wrapped her legs around him and felt herself explode on his cock as he fired wave after wave of cum inside her. As they sat in the afterglow they heard a book drop to the floor and saw Elisanne standing in the doorway, face flushed red, and hand between her legs. She realized she had been caught and took off running to her bedroom.  
Sinoa rose and picked up the Palaydn’s copy and noticed the spine was worn, as though it had been read several times over, and certain explicit pages were dogeared. She smiled and turned to Nicolas. “It appears that the experiment proved Elisanne enjoys this type of literature.”   
Nicolas gasped when he looked at the cover of the book, noticing the name underneath the title of the book. “Sinoa! This book! It described everything we did perfectly, and look at the author's name: Sinolas a perfect combinations of our names! And the time the couple were caught the first time they did anything by a perverted knight! One of us had to have written this!”  
Sinoa’s eyes lit up as she examined the cover and then studied the folded pages, just as Nicolas described a perfect match. Which could mean she successfully managed to manipulate space and time! She ran over to kiss Nicolas, but when she reached him the books exploded into fibers paper and ink. “What?!? HOW!?!” Sinoa screamed as the evidence of her success was destroyed all around her.  
The End..?


	9. CoC 5: Thaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember? The... wait too late for that damn. This chapter was difficult to write just because this one was more action focused then sex, but I really enjoyed how this one turned out and hope you all enjoy it as well!

“That’s the long and short of it, we got a band of pirates attacking people on the coast, and the Empires dog’s approaching fast.” Ranzal growled as he examined alongside Euden.   
“We could has Karina to get her crew involved.” Euden suggested noting where his pirate ally last received word from her own crew. “But we would need someone capable of healing to accompany her and her crew so we don’t risk losing anyone.”  
“If we are sending someone out to sea it’s gotta be someone used to the rocking of a ship on the waves. Only one person fits that description chief, and he ain’t too willing to go out there.”  
“I’ll ask him,” Euden sighed. “You go inform Karina.”  
“Got it.” nodded his commander.  
Euden started heading out for the stream where Thaniel normally went fishing. He didn’t want to ask Thaniel to return to the ocean. The prince was well aware just how much the sailor hated his time in the navy, and loathed having to send him back, but it was the only way to ensure the safety of the people on the coast. Ricardt wouldn’t be able to handle being cramped on the ship with the boisterous crew, and Aeleen was still in the process of learning how to use magic to heal. It had to be Thaniel.  
When Euden finally managed to find Thaniel, he was giving the kitchen staff a basket of fish freshly caught from the lake. “Ah Your Highness, good to see you. I just caught quite the bounty!” laughed the sailor.  
“Thaniel, I have to ask you something.” Euden nervously sighed as he avoided looking at his friend in the eyes.  
“Of course, anything you need consider it done!” Thaniel nodded eagerly.  
“I need you to accompany Karina back to her crew and help them take on some pirates accosting the coastal towns. I know you don’t want to go back to the sea, but you’re the best choice. Please Thaniel? If you go I can focus on the Empire’s troops that are in this area.”  
Thaniel looked pained as he considered his options and eventually he sighed in defeat. “Very well, because you need me to, I will.” the sailor saluted and then set off for his room to pack.  
After he had gathered all necessities he met his pirate ally at the gate and headed on their way. The pair didn’t really know how to talk to one another. One a pirate, the other a former naval officer, one who loved the sea and the other who hates.it. Finally Karina figured out something that could break the silence.  
“Ye be doing me an’ me crew great service. If’n you need anythin’ just let me know.”  
“Think nothing of it. I’m doing this because it’s what Prince Euden asked of me.”  
“So ye’d leave me ‘n me crew high and dry if we asked?”  
Thaniel felt stopped dead in his tracks at that, and stared at Karina, mouth agape in shock. “Of course not, I..I”  
“I’m just messin’ with ye’ Thaniel. Ye’ navy types sure are stiff.” Karina laughed as she came over and slapped him on the back and urged him onward. “Me n’ the lads will handle the fighting, ye’ can stay below deck and tend to the wounded. Ye’ won’t have to face the sea.”  
“You know?” Thaniel sighed.  
“Ranzal gave me a fair warning, ye’ were forced into the navy at yer father’s orders. Ye’ didn’t choose the sea.” Karina sighed looking wistfully out on the horizon. “Ye’d have preferred the land, opposite of me, I longed for the freedom of the sea.”  
Thaniel laughed at that. “The freedom of the sea, I felt trapped on the ships.”  
“Ye’ be a landlubber, but ye’ve got sea legs. Maybe once yer up on a ship and don’t have no orders to follow, ye’ll be more relaxed.”  
“I hope you’re right.” Thaniel nodded as the pair hastened their pace, one rushing to return to their rightful home, the other to get this over with.  
It had taken a few days to reach port, but luckily Karina’s crew were still docked. Thaniel was introduced to them all, and he hesitantly boarded the ship while Karina took stock of everything her crew had gathered. Thaniel did take note of the multiple casks of ale loaded on board, and how the crew seemed ready to do whatever their captain ordered, much like he would do for the prince. As he was led to his quarters he noticed how much cleaner this ship was compared to his old ship, and when he entered what he assumed would just be a bunk and a trunk was a larger room with additional beds, and a large supply of medicines.  
“The captain said ye’d need some supplies. We weren’t certain what type of healin’ ye did so we gathered a bit of everything. We won’t be leaving port ‘til sundown if ye need us to fetch anything us for you sir.”  
Thaniel turned to face the large man and nodded. “I’d recommend some rubbing alcohol, it doesn’t seem like we have any here. I’d hate for any of that ale to be wasted as disinfectant.”  
“Aye sir!” nodded the crewman as he marched out of the room and shouted orders for Thaniel’s request.  
The shifty sailor stored his belongings into a footlocker, and unpacked the supplies he brought along, some medicines of his own, and he put them alongside those of the crew, and he felt a swell of excitement. He was excited to set sail, and whether it was because it was without the navy’s involvement, it was to help Prince Euden, or it was because this was a new and exciting step in his life? Regardless of the reason he was sure that the open sea would welcome him this time. But he was wrong, oh so very wrong.  
The ship had set off as the sun set, so as to give them cover when trying to ambush the pirate vessels tormenting the coastal towns. What they had not prepared for was the storm that would come with the setting sun. Thaniel heard the orders for all unnecessary hands head below deck, and then a loud crash, and he had a sinking feeling he was needed on the top deck. He climbed up and took note of the various ropes tied to the mast, anchoring the crew down in the event a wave washed over them. However, one person had no rope tied to them, the captain. Thaniel didn’t even have time to think as his body rushed towards the mast and grabbed the first loose end of rope he found and lunged for the captain. He wrapped the rope around both his waste and Karina’s and quickly tied it as a large wave crashed onto the deck of the ship and pushed the pair towards the railings. Thaniel clung tightly to the rope, while Karina barked orders to her men to start pailing out any water they may have taken on. The sailor watched the pirates intently as they followed the orders swiftly and without any complaint. This crew was so unlike the navy. They were eager to follow orders, no moans or complaints, they never needed an order repeated, they were the perfect seafarers. But something was amiss, he could feel it.  
“Yarr, how did that storm get the drop on us?” Karina spat as she tried to unfasten herself.  
Thaniel clapped a hand on the captain’s and leaned close to her and whispered into her ear “Don’t make any sudden moves. The enemy has gotten the drop on us by using magic to create a false storm.”  
Karina looked her companion in the eyes, and nodded sagely. “We have a few men by the cannons now. We have a few codes that we use in case of being boarded.”  
“I’d need time to determine where the spell is being cast from. But don’t draw attention we have to be smart.” Thaniel grunted as he unfastened the rope. “I’ll be below deck trying to see where they are using the ocean’s mana. You keep going as if its a typical storm.”  
As the sailor set to work discerning the location of their foes, the “storm” seemed to pick back up. He retrieved his staff and closed his eyes and ignored the sounds around him, trying to do as Sophie had once demonstrated. He simply felt the flow of mana beneath him, and noticed where a massive amount was gathered, in the direction the ship was sailing. Thaniel hailed one of the crewmembers and told him to urge the crew to keep sailing forward. He had one last trick to pull off. Euden had told Thaniel that Leviathan would be resting in the ocean nearby, and should he need help borrow Euden’s power. The sailor was afraid, afraid he would fail, but he had to do this in order to protect the crew. He climbed back on deck and started heading towards the prow. He ignored the cries of the crew as he got closer to the edge, he dove into the water and silence surrounded him. He felt the cold of the ocean around him, and tried to absorb the mana as he focused on Leviathan, and felt himself surge with power. He resurfaced and heard the cries from the crew as he realized he had become the dragon he had thought of. He knew time was limited and rushed to the area where the mana was strongest and soon found the eye of the false storm with several images laughing alongside a pirate crew, until they spotted the large dragon.  
Thaniel urged for the waves to raise and strike the ship, and witnessed the mages being flung from the ship as the storm started weakening, as he whipped his tail against the mast of the ship he heard cannons fire as Karina’s crew appeared and began opening fire on the ship. Thaniel felt the form fading as he tried to return to the ship, but he felt a heavy wave of lethargy sweep over him as he returned to his human form. And then the cold embraced him once more, and he felt himself sinking. He tried to swim, but he had no strength left. He closed his eyes, accepting the embrace of the water, knowing he had overcome his hatred of the sea in order to help Euden. But he felt something wrap around him and start pulling towards the surface, he tried to open his eyes but saw nothing as everything faded to black.  
When he woke up he was lying in his cot, his clothes were nowhere to be seen, but several thick blankets draped him, preventing ant indecency. He shifted to try and sit up and felt a firm hand push him back down. He saw Karina sitting over him, she looked exhausted, but she was more relieved to see him awake.  
“Ye’ve got no idea how long ye’ve been out like a lamp. It’s been three days,” Karina laughed as she hugged him tightly. “Ye saved me entire crew with that!”  
“I was merely doing my duty,” he croaked. His throat was incredibly dry, and Karina instantly shot up and brought him the wooden jug of water. He downed half of it and tried to stand. “It’s what Euden would have done.”  
“Aye, that lad would do something similar. But ye did it.” Karina said pecking him on the cheek. “Now scoot over, I’ve not slept since I hauled you out of the water.”  
Thaniel complied, raising the sheets so that she could lay beside him. As she climbed in he realized she was in nothing but a robe, and she set the robe on the floor as she nestled in close to him. He wasn’t expecting something like this to happen, and tried to think nothing of it, but his body reacted against his will and he soon felt himself fully erect as he pleaded to be flung back into the ocean. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes and looked away from the captain. He then felt her hand hand wrapped around his penis and slowly start to stroke him.  
“Relax and sleep.” She said through half closed eyes. “Yer a hero on this ship, and I assume ye’d rather this then get piss drunk with the crew?”  
Thaniel simply swallowed and nodded as he let her start to jerk him off under the blanket. He hadn’t felt the touch of another in quite some time and he knew he would last long, but Karina didn’t mind. She felt his member grow larger and figured he’d be finishing soon, so she tossed the blankets aside and placed the head of his cock in her mouth and continued stroking him until he unloaded in her mouth. She swallowed it all and then gave him another kiss on the cheek before cuddling up to him and falling asleep in bed with him. The sailor was unsure what was to come of this relationship, but it was welcome. Just like he hoped the sea would be next time he finds himself setting sail.  
The End..?


	10. RoR 5: Rekindling an Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request from dadadadaiou on the discord took a bit longer than I'd have liked. But that's what happens when you write when exhausted. Luckily one of the community members pointed out some fixes i could make and bam now I'm proud of it. But with this I explored into Elisanne maybe not being wholly in love the prince and branching that out to other people.

Alex was still struggling to adapt to living among a large group of people. She didn’t get along with a lot of the people in the Halidom. The churchgoers especially. Hildegarde would look at her with such distaste. Hope and Ricardt both made sure to avoid crossing her path looking terrified. Estelle made some efforts to speak with her civilly but the former assassin could tell it was all a facade. Elisanne was happy to have her, and that was all that mattered to her.  
The paladyn was well aware Alex followed her in the shadows, similar to how Euden had Jurota and Aoi following, ready to defend him should anything befall him in the Halidom. She appreciated having Alex look after, it reminded her of when she once watched over Alex. How times have changed, she thought to herself. She stopped to admire some flowers in the garden Aeleen was tending to, and asked to pick one. The lancer simply nodded with a smile, and the paladyn gently plucked a flower from the bush. She continued her patrol until she crossed the training ground and saw Vanessa take down Karl. When the red haired warrior spotted the paladyn she rushed over to her.  
“Hey Elly, you wanna have a match? No one is really keeping pace with me.” Vanessa laughed as she leaned on her axe.  
“Ah Vanessa I,”  
“She doesn’t have time to waste on you. She’s patrolling.” Alex chided from her most recent hiding place, the shadow of a tree along Elisanne’s route.  
“Alex, we can still be civil. I’d love to, but I have to finish my patrol.” Elisanne apologized.  
“Well if little miss mouthy wants to speak for you, maybe she can fight for you?” Vanessa said leaning down to look the assassin in the eyes.  
Alex merely laughed as she rose from her crouched position. “You’re merely a loudmouth swinging an axe. I can easily handle you.”  
“Alex please stop this.” chided the paladyn.  
“Nah you can go patrol El. I feel like this here ass-sassin, could use a little lesson in humility.” the warrior said with a malicious grin as she stood tall and looked down at Alex. “Afterwards, you and me can have our spat.”  
“You will be too busy licking your wounds.” Alex growled.   
“Very well. Try not to hurt each other to the point of needing a medic?” Elisanne pleaded as she resumed her patrol.   
The assassin and the warrior trudged to the fighting circle, and each grabbed a wooden version of their preferred weapon. They stood apart from each other as a group gathered around to witness the fight. The first move was made by Vanessa who rushed forward and slammed her axe into the ground where Alex initially stood. Alex leapt over the strike and threw her at the warrior, it bounced off her helmet but disoriented Vanessa long enough for the assassin to retrieve her weapon and slash at her foe. However Vanessa recovered fast enough to block the strike and push her opponent away. The axe wielding warrior swung again, this time catching Alex off balance and struck her against the chest, knocking her to the ground. The assassin assessed she had at least one broken rib, and stood up gripped her dagger and stared her foe down. She rushed at Vanessa this time and as her target moved to raise her axe, Alex threw her dagger at the hand holding it. As Vanessa dropped the dagger, Alex tackled her to the ground and circled the warrior so her arm wrapped around her targets neck.   
“Submit.” Alex hissed.  
“Alright, I yield.” Vanessa sighed. “Damn, I thought you were all talk the way you hovered around Elly like that. Or maybe you were like Juliettea and just get nervous and say pompous shit like that. But you can back your smack, I like that. Maybe I should challenge you again after I fight El.”  
“If you seek defeat so soon, you need not challenge me, Elisanne will defeat you far faster than I.”  
“Oh no doubt about that. She sure is something huh?”  
“Agreed. Elisanne is wonderful.” Alex said a slight blush crossing her face. The assassin tried to hide her face with her hood but it was too late. Vanessa saw it.  
“Oooh, so you’ve got feelings for her too?” Vanessa whispered.  
“What do you mean?” Alex gasped in surprise.  
“You aren’t the only one that wants Elly by their side. Julie really wants her, she just gets so wrapped up in her head she shuts herself down. Me, I like fighting her, and who knows, we might take that fight somewhere besides the training yard.” Vanessa said rubbing her elbow into Alex’s ribs, unknowingly against the broken one. “As for you, you’ve known her a long time, so it must be a real serious type of wanting.”   
Alex pulled away and put a hand on her injured rib. “You’re crazy, and have no idea what you’re talking about.” she hissed as she walked away. Alex wanted to go to Elly, but she knew she needed to treat her wound first. She needed a healer. But who would help her willingly?   
Her answer came in the form of Aurien, who had watched the entire fight. “I must say, you certainly put on a great show.” laughed the gambler. “Thanks to you taking down Vanessa I got quite the haul.”  
“I’d appreciate if you could focus more on my injury than on your wallet.” Alex muttered.  
Aurien chuckled as he used his magic to hasten the recovery. “Be careful, don’t go mouthing off to anyone else that might pick a fight, unless I’m around to place a wager on it.”  
Deplorable, Alex thought as she walked back towards the garden. She admired the flowers, and picked one that was wilting slightly. She couldn’t shake what Vanessa had said as her thoughts drifted to Elisanne. She had been her savior, she helped her find a way back from the shadows. The assassin took off her hood and walked the grounds holding the wilted flower as she sought Elisanne. When the two crossed paths the paladyn was talking with Julietta, who looked as though she were trying to keep from getting sick. When Julietta met Alex’s eyes they narrowed, as if saying to back away.  
“Elisanne I was the victor.” Alex greeted as she approached.  
“I’m impressed,” Elisanne laughed. “Vanessa give me trouble on the battlefield, but that just goes to show how skilled you are. Perhaps you could become a paladyn one day.”  
“Don’t suggest such things. My duty is to the children.” Alex said with a slight giggle. “And to you, my dear friend.” Alex offered the wilted flower to Elisanne whose eyes shone when they saw the flower.  
“Just like when we were children.” cooed the lance wielding paladyn. “I’d pick a flower for you, and you would try and pick one that looked pretty, but was wilting. You’d cry whenever I pointed it out though.”  
“Elly!” Alex groaned pulling her hood back on. “Er.. I mean Elisanne I”  
“You called me Elly again!” Elisanne cheered as she embraced her old friend. “I was afraid I’d never hear you call me that again. You’ve no idea how happy I am Alex.”  
Alex felt warm and simply hugged her old friend tightly. She looked over and saw Julietta beside herself, and began muttering excuses as she stormed off. She was alone with Elisanne and felt like she had to make a move now before someone else appeared. She broke away and when Elisanne looked to her Alex pulled her in and gave her a kiss.  
Elisanne was surprised certainly, but she didn’t pull away. In fact she pulled Alex in closer. Elisanne had feared the love of her friend was gone when she left the church. She was certain Alex hated her, but this moment here and now confirmed that it wasn’t just the love of a friend, it was that of someone who was in love. While her heart yearned for the prince, Elisanne could feel a similar pang for Alex. She broke away from her oldest friend and whispered in her ear “Lets resume this after my patrol. Wait in my room?”  
Alex felt her face flush and nodded eagerly. When Elisanne resumed her patrol, Alex rushed to the baths, washed herself thoroughly, and cursed herself for not shaving. She’d rather leave it be then make it even more unsightly by having it all bumpy and cut from a razor. After her bath she rushed to the Elly’s room and noticed the stuffed rabbit.   
“Matilda,” Alex sighed dreamily. How many times had she and Elly spoke to that rabbit as children? Far too many times to count. Alex picked up the stuffed toy and walked over to Elly’s bed. She laid across it, Matilda clutched tightly in her arms. She felt something under the pillow she leaned on and pulled a well read book from underneath it. “The Sinful Paladyn,” she read. “I didn’t know Elisanne liked these types of books Matilda. Alex opened the book and began to read it with Matilda in her lap. It wasn’t long before the assassin realized the paladyn was in love with her lord, and would commit lustful sins with the lord, a parallel between her own paladyn and Prince Euden. However the prince wouldn’t do such acts with Elly, would he? Alex continued reading, not sure how long the patrol was meant to last. The next chapter was interesting, the paladyn found herself involved not with her lord but a fellow paladyn, and a description of how they pleasured one another was more graphic than Alex expected. She found herself getting aroused and began to touch herself over her clothes. Alex moaned in pleasure at the thought of doing these acts with Elisanne, and when she bolstered the nerve to disrobe and feel even more pleasure was when Elisanne entered. The blush covered Alex’s entire body as she covered herself with the first thing she could grab, which happened to be Matilda.   
“Oh my, am I interrupting your time with Matilda?” Elisanne awkwardly laughed looking away.  
“I no, I mean, I” Alex stammered pushing the plush rabbit away. “I was reading and it kinda got me in the mood and I just,” Alex let out a deep sigh and resumed. “I imagined us doing what those two paladyns were doing.”  
Elisanne blushed as she realized her book started this. She let out a nervous chuckle before sitting down next to Alex. “I must confess whenever I come across a scene of two women together, my first thought is of you.”  
The paladyn waited for no response as she tenderly kissed the assassin. Her hands hovered nervously, unsure where to grab, but Alex knew where she wanted them and guided Elisanne’s hand between her legs. When she felt the hair Elisanne seemed to relax.  
“I was afraid you’d be upset if I had hair down there, so I had spent some time shaving once more before coming. I see it was all worry over nothing.”  
Alex went to wrap her arms around her paladyn lover, but paused when she saw Elisanne hold up her hand. She watched as her beloved stripped off her clothes and dove atop the assassin. Elisanne was being far more bold than before, letting her hands pet Alex’s pussy and bring her to a quick orgasm using her hands alone. Elisanne kissed Alex passionately, and seemed to focus solely on Alex’s face at that point, granting the assassin a chance to retaliate.  
When the paladyn lowered her guard Alex began a two pronged attack. One hand deftly flicked her nipple, while the other grazed the freshly shaved pussy of Elisanne. Elisanne gasped as Alex broke away and dove between her legs. The assassin struck with both precision and grace as her tongue stimulated the paladyn’s clitoris, causing her entire body to rock as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Alex didn’t relent after this however, she took hold of Elisanne’s breasts and pushed her nipples together to that she could take both in her mouth. Alex made the mistake of lowering her guard, when she felt as though she had taken charge she felt a sudden fullness as Elisanne had slid two of her fingers back inside of Alex. The assassin refused to lose though, and wanted to stimulate herself at the same time, so she took another idea from the book.  
Alex broke away, and pulled Elisanne to the edge of the bed, as she straddled one of the paladyn’s legs it suddenly dawned on Elisanne what was being prepared. The assassin appreciated the assistance as they positioned themselves so that they could trib and provide mutual pleasure. They started off gently, but had a drive to be more aggressive. Neither wanting to submit, they rubbed against each other, panting harder and harder until they both achieved orgasm at the same time. They crumpled onto the bed, a tangled mess of flesh, sweat, and passion.  
Alex brushed the hair from Elisanne’s face and kissed her friend. “I love you Elisanne.I’m so blessed to have you in my life once more.”   
Elisanne smiled and kissed Alex, “It brings me great pleasure to have you within arm’s reach. And even greater pleasure to have shared this with you Alex.”  
The two embraced each other and kissed once more, this time no lust, just love. They were comfortable enough to fall asleep, until they felt someone toying with their feet. Both assumed it was the other, but when they looked at the foot of the bed it was Vanessa, stark naked and a wide grin on her face. “I loved the show.” she laughed, “Got enough in you gal’s for another round?”  
The pair looked at each other and then to the redhead. Elisanne was flush with embarrassment, but there was a twinge of lust in her eyes as well. Alex looked at the intruder and simply smiled. Alex nodded to Elisanne, and the paladyn relaxed. They both looked to their warrior ally and grabbed a hold of an arm each pulling her into the bed.  
The End..?


	11. CoC 6: Raemond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 6th summon, Raemond arrives and tries to whip some of the sword wielding adventurers into shape, but seeing as how this series goes he'll wind up in some kind of sexual act. Huzzah!

“Everyone gather round, today's training is going to be different.” Raemond barked to his students of the day. “You all have flaws in your swordsmanship, and today we are going to focus on improving them. Karl!”  
“SIR!” Karl shouted excitedly as he stood at attention.  
“You are far too loud, and overzealous in your strikes. You’re predictable. You will be working with Alain.” Raemond ordered pointing his thumb over his shoulder.  
Karl was more than displeased. “You want me, a paragon of justice, to be trained by Captain Craven?”  
“Alright then, if you can land a blow on me, you can be trained by me.” Raemond said sliding his visor on his helmet down. “Come at me with everything you have.”  
Karl relished the challenge and rushed at the grizzled veteran. His fellow students backed away giving room for the duel, Euden looking very concerned, Serena on the brink of tears. Raemond expertly dodged every single one of Karl’s strikes, and while the younger warrior was pairing each slash with a shout, Raemond stood silent as he dodged the strikes. Even when he slammed his wooden blade into Karl’s chest plate, the old man didn’t make a sound.   
As the hero of justice crumpled to the ground, the veteran removed his helmet and looked to the other two. “You two have the opposite problem, you aren’t confident in your strikes. Your majesty, you will be working with Cellierea, she has an exercise prepared to bolster your confidence, or at least that’s what she told me. You’ll find her by the gates of the Halidom waiting for you.” Euden nodded and hurried to his instructor. “As for you Serena, you’ll be dealing with me, and I expect no tears during this training. Understood?”  
“Sir!” nodded the young knight.  
“Now let’s start with a few test swings.” Raemond watched as she swung her sword, and noticed she winced with each swing. He halted her swings and took the sword from her hand. “You’re injured.”  
Serena shrunk under his gaze. “I’m sorry, I took a big blow yesterday during the field practice and didn’t get it treated yet.”  
“Haven’t you been told about these situations before?”  
“Yes sir, it’s just that I wanted to take part in your lesson today.” Serena said with a sniffle. “You’re such a great knight and I wanted to learn directly from you.”  
Raemond stiffened at that, not expecting someone to risk injury just to learn from him. “Serena while you honor me by saying that. But your well being is more important than my lecture. We can push it back for another day. I swear to you I will have a lesson for you when you recover.”   
Serena sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise. “Yes sir.”   
Raemond couldn’t stand seeing the young knight sad, so he came up with a solution. “How about we stop by the other training groups and see how they are doing? I can share how their training can help them.”  
Serena nodded and followed the veteran to where Karl was sparring with Alain. The knight captain didn’t receive a single hit, dodging every strike of the justicar easily. Raemond explained how because of Karl’s over enthusiasm in each strike he is showing his attack before he starts his swing, granting someone who is prepared, like Alain, multiple windows to dodge. Before she could ask about opportunities to strike, Alain slammed the flat of the blade against his foes back as he ducked under a sword swipe knocking Karl flat on his stomach.  
“While you might see me as a craven, I’m more than capable of avoiding your swipes. Think, you announce your attacks, if you do so the enemy knows what to expect. And if your enemy thinks ahead like me, they don’t even need your announcements. “ Alain laughed as he offered his hand to Karl and helped him up. “Now let's have another round. Try and be more subtle.”  
Karl accepted the assistance and prepared for the next round as the veteran knight led Serena to the next pair. Raemond knew Celliera was extreme in her methods, but there was no doubt in his mind that she would help the prince become more confident in his strikes.   
However the training the pair witnessed was not the kind of confidence they were expected to be built. Celliera was running laps with the prince around the Halidom, but their wardrobe was quite different. The instructor led the charge in nothing but her underwear, a beaming smile as she shouted encouragement to the prince behind her. Euden was made to run completely in the nude, however he did have some cover provided by Jurota and Aoi flanking the prince on either side holding a blanket to offer cover. Following the group was Eleonora who was disrobing thinking it was a human custom wanting to take part, Estelle pursuing in anger, Loving Hand at the ready, and Mym who seemed to be in quite the huff trying to get ahead of Euden. Many observers cat-called the prince including Malora who simply whistled at him.  
“That is certainly one way to bolster confidence, I suppose.” sighed the veteran as he led Sophie away from the raucous crowd. “Mayhaps asking Celliera was a mistake.”  
“But look at the prince sir!” Serena interrupted pointing to Euden. “Despite the blush on his face it looks like he’s having fun. All those people are running with him, and he’s laughing!”  
Raemond did see the smile on his prince’s face. He had an idea that this exercise wasn’t really to show the prince he should be confident in himself due to his body, but due to the people willing to join him in the most ridiculous of circumstances. To strengthen that point Naveed began to strip as he joined the group matching pace with Euden, and Orsem skated along side the crowd doffing his own clothes and laughing all the while. “The prince will grow confident knowing even if he can’t succeed on his own, an ally will come along to help. He won’t have to rely solely on his own strength. It will do Euden well to know that he doesn’t have to place all the pressure on himself when he trains and he might relax.”  
“And with Karl being trained by Alain he will think a little more, right?” Serena asked as they headed towards the knights’ barracks.  
“That was the intention. Karl is remarkably strong, but he doesn’t plan ahead. Recall the mission he had with Berserker and Aeleen, they made it out due to solely to their strength. If even one of them started to plan ahead the mission may have ended much sooner without Aeleen flipping her switch.”  
Serena nodded as she recalled the report of that mission. Berserker and Karl being the voice of reason was alarming to her when she heard of that. “Sir, might we try something?” she asked as she began considering the training the prince was undergoing.  
“I thought we agreed that you would rest today and I’ll train you another day?” growled the veteran knight.  
“No, it's nothing physical, it’s a more tolerable version of Celliera’s training.” Serena whimpered as tears began to well up as she considered what she was about to ask. “Could we possibly try mixed bathing? I know the knights tend to bathe together and I can’t be real knight if I get shy just because we are all naked.”  
Raemond froze up for a moment before turning to face his young trainee. He looked at her for the first time not as a student but as a woman and felt his cock stir. “Are you certain you’d want to do that? Why not just join the herd?” he asked pointing out to the ever growing crowd. It seems Mym had caught up to the prince and was trying to get between the two ninja preventing the world from seeing their master disrobed.  
“I’m not that bold, yet.” Serena sighed. “But if you are with me, it's a form of training.”  
The veteran signed, and led the trainee to the bathhouse. They had a room for men, a room for women, and the mixed room where he led her after they had removed their armor. As the pair entered the bath they saw Sophie floating in the bath with a content smile on her face as she drifted along the surface of the water. Raemond paid her little mind, being used to bathing with others and learned not to observe those around him, aside from his student who was beet red and facing down the entire time. “Recall why you asked me here. Bolster your confidence,”  
Serena jolted at Raemond’s voice, and then looked out to the water where the mage had reached one of the walls of the reservoir and sat up against it, her ample chest on display, making Serena start to tear up. “It’s hard to be confident when someone has outclassed me so much.” she sniffled.  
Raemond looked to her and then shot a quick glance to Sophie who waved when she met eyes with him. He felt his cock stir once more. “Be thankful, with breasts like that you’d have more difficulty in a fight, and you’d be targeted by the more craven and perverted foes looking to take advantage. I’ve seen many a female knight be targeted, and they had to improve so that they could use it to their advantage. Something along the lines of what Malora does.” the knight explained.   
Serena nodded in acknowledgement, but caught sight of her mentors shaft, slowly growing. She was not sure whether or not to keep staring but she felt it impossible to pull her gaze away. She jumped when she heard the sound of Sophie getting out of the bath and step over to the pair. She gave a smile bid them good day and gave a wink. Serena was certain it was directed at the knight but his eyes were closed as he leaned against the wall enjoying the warm waters. Serena looked to the wind mage who simply gave a stroking motion with one hand as she walked out. Serena knew what was being hinted at, and found herself wanting to try it. She gingerly reached over towards the knight and gently grasped him.  
Raemond’s eyes shot open as he felt his dick being grabbed. He looked and saw Serena with an expression he had not seen before. She was certain of what she wanted to do, he could see it, and knew she was being confident. He closed his eyes, and simply let her do as she wished. He stifled a moan as she gently stroked him, her hand starting at the head above the water and slowly gliding down under the water. Apparently hearing him moan gave her another boost as she moved closer and sat on his lap. Her thighs pressing together, his penis being squeezed between them. She ground herself against the veteran and found herself growing more and more aroused. She grabbed the knight’s hand and moved it to her breast, making him squeeze it as she moaned slightly. It had been quite a while since his last encounter of this kind, and knew he wouldn’t last long like this. He grunted a warning into Serena’s ear as he fired off his seed onto the surface of the water.  
“That's a boost of confidence sir.” Serena whispered as she scooped up his cum out of the water.   
Raemond sighed as he motioned for her to get up. “We will resume your lessons after you recover.” he hastened out of the bath donned his clothes and rushed to his quarters. He smiled as he sat in his bed, marveling at what had happened today. He shifted to open the window to see the army of nude figures running laps around the Halidom. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Celliera after this died down.  
The End..?


	12. Coc 7: Ricardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cibella needs help growing stronger, so she asks Ricardt to help her search for herbs that promote muscle growth.

Ricardt swallowed the lump in his throat as he hid his face with his arms as he felt his penis being enveloped in the mouth of Cibella. When she asked him to help him gather herbs for strength training he was a little nervous to help, but this was well beyond his fears. He was prepared for a fiend assault, and had helped her recover from the minor scrapes she received. There was no blood much to his relief. But what he wasn’t prepared for was the fact that one of the plants in the area they had fought in had a strange effect. Once it had been cut Cibella started breathing heavier, while the small preacher had tried to identify the plant he had been pinned down by his companion. He had yelped at that point, but the priestess didn’t acknowledge his struggling. She was forcing herself upon him, and he couldn’t even look.  
“Ci..Cibella p..pl.please stop!” he squeaked as he felt the open air touch his exposed shaft as Cibella pulled away from him.  
“Ricardt, my body is so hot, please cool me down~” he heard her coo.  
The young preacher felt the assault on his member resume and lowered an arm to block his view of his attacker as he looked about the flora around him. He saw the trees were wrapped in vines with thick needles and yellow flowers. His mind raced as he tried to ignore the cool sensations of Cibella’s tongue stroke his penis and focus on the plants he had read about in the area. There were not many to help muscle growth which was a reason he hesitated to join in the search, but then he recalled something he had overheard Malora mention to some women. “If you feel like you aren’t feeling enough in the bedroom try using tribulus fruit, they pretty much awaken a woman in the bedroom,” Tribulus fruit came from puncture vine and these vines had to be the same. But she hadn’t eaten them, how would it have entered her body? Ricardt thought as he felt himself close to ejaculating into Cibella’s eager mouth. Much to his relief she stopped, and he lowered his arm to see her beginning to undress.  
“Ci..ci..cibe..Cibella wh wha what are you doing!” He cried as she dropped her clothes to the ground. It was then he saw the bites from the fiend on her. Could the fiend have been eating the fruits? He tried to think of a sound theory but his thoughts were interrupted as Cibella pressed her lips against his and coaxed his tongue from his mouth as she lined him up with her eagerly awaiting slit.  
“You’ve worked so hard helping me Ricardt,” she moaned as she broke away from their kiss, “Let me help you become a proper man!” she slammed herself down on his shaft and squealed in delight. She eager began rocking her hips as she rode the young preacher.  
Ricardt tried ignore the sensations and focus on trying to find a way out, but he found himself losing his control as his hands gripped her hips. His body wanted this, maybe he himself wanted this, he wasn’t certain. The tribulus fruit only really helped women in regards to pleasure, and as Cibella climaxed atop him he could tell she was feeling its effects. Her wild thrashings caused him to lose control and fire off his see within her. But she was far from done with him. She pulled off of him and began to grind against his leg trying to coax his dick to rise again. When her efforts caused her to have another orgasm, Cibella climbed up to place her breasts in Ricardt’s face as she rubbed herself against his dick yet again. Ricardt was still feeling anxious, and knew she intended to use him again, but he didn’t want his ally to do anything she would regret.  
“Ci..Cibella,” he moaned through her breasts as they were shoved into his face. “Let me use m..my mouth.” He gasped when he could breathe again, unimpeded by Cibella’s chest left his face. He savored those few breaths before he felt her legs clamp around his face and she began to grind her eager pussy against his mouth. He had never done this before, but tried to stimulate her clit as he rubbed his tongue against it. He felt her thighs try to reach each other as she squeezed her together as she came again. She slumped to the ground, breathing raggedly, as she turned to lay on her back. Cibella lifted one of her legs and invited Ricardt to enter once again. The young man was hesitant, but wanted to tire her out as soon as possible so he could get her back to the Halidom. He wasn’t sure how long the effect would last, but he wanted it to end as soon as possible. He gingerly positioned himself atop her as he slowly slid inside her.  
His pace was not to Cibella’s satisfaction though. She wrapped her legs around him and started to use them to pull him in faster. She pulled his face to hers and she passionately kissed him as he shut his eyes tight. He heard her giggling turn to moaning as she climaxed yet again. Her orgasm had brought him to the edge of his control and he unloaded the remainder of his seed inside her. Ricardt pulled himself from her and rolled to her side, shaking like a leaf the entire time. He had finished inside her twice, he was terrified at the prospect of making her pregnant. As he continued to worry he noticed Cibella was finally laying still, fast asleep. He hurriedly redressed her, and carried her back to the Halidom where she was brought to her own bed.   
Days after their expedition Cibella approached Ricardt, her face flush with embarrassment. “I’d like to apologize for my actions the other day. I don’t know what came over me.”  
Ricardt let out a whimper before he tried to interrupt her, “Cib”  
“But listen, I know it isn’t right for people to do those things we did unless they are married and have the goddess’s blessing on their union, I’ve gotten stronger after that ordeal! That fiend had a strange ability but maybe if we were to try it without anything i can become even stronger!”  
“Cibella, the fiend had eaten an aphrodisiac like plant,” Ricardy whispered.  
“Then I’ll eat the plant! It will help me grow stronger!”  
Ricardt groaned as Cibella dragged him towards the gates. “Goddess help me..” he whimpered. He was surprised he could speak to her, although it was at a low volume. Maybe this would help him become better at talking to others as well? As long as this isn’t hurting anyone it should be fine, right?  
The End..?


	13. RoR 6: A Sorceress's Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of Elisanne traversing the memories of Cassandra, the sage teaches a very important lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated this, I admit I hit a major bout of writers block and some major stress that followed, but this is something I had managed to write before I was completely locked up. This was a self indulgent RoR entry because I requested it.

Cassandra smiled warmly as she looked to the young prince. Euden was just as earnest and dedicated to his people as his father had been. She also saw history repeating itself with his little paladyn Elisanne, she made an effort to help the youngling avoid being like her by letting Douler show her memories to the prince’s admirer. But while she had given the diary to Elisanne, she had taken the prince for herself for a single night. He was sitting on her bed undressed, erect and nervous.  
“Worry not, Euden. This is so you can make whichever young lady you nab even happier after you say ‘I do’” Cassandra reassured him as she let her fur cloak fall to the floor. ‘It’ll also help me a hell of a lot.’ She thought to herself. “Don’t you want to be able to make your first time with your wife special? If you can truly satisfy her in the bedroom you’ll have quite the happy marriage.”  
“If you think this is necessary, I’ll do it.” Euden nervously nodded. “But why now of all times?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t want you to be unfaithful to your beloved. While you are still a bachelor allow me to give you some lessons. This is the perfect time for them!” Cassandra cooed. The sorceress slid her dress off and stood before the prince stark naked. She smiled when she saw his penis twitch at the sight of her. “So do you have your eyes on anyone yet?” she asked as she sat on the bed beside Euden. “Perhaps your dragon friend Mym?”  
Euden looked away as she mentioned his allies. “I’d rather not talk about others in this scenario.” he whispered as he began to blush.  
“As you wish my liege.” Cassandra giggled as she wrapped her fingers around the prince’s cock and gingerly began to stroke him. “I’m just thinking you have so many admirers here in the castle. That one girl, the archer, Philia I think? She is so certain you are destined to be together. Ooh or that young mercenary girl Malora was her name. She seems like a bit of a hussy but she seems to like you.”  
Euden squirmed as Cassandra’s hand worked his shaft. The mage continued to mention more friends than he would have liked her to mention, he was more than aware of their feelings, he just wanted to keep things calm during the war, romance would only make things harder. And when she mentioned her he went tense and gave far too much away. The magician had stopped stroking him when she had guessed correctly.  
“Well then highness. I’d better make sure you can satisfy your special lady.” she said with a grin as she laid down and spread her legs. “You can come here,” she laughed patting her thighs. “You need to be able to please little miss paladyn properly.”   
Euden obeyed, crawling across the bed so that he was inches from her warm pussy. She instructed him to tease, kiss the thighs, brush against the lips but not to touch the clitoris, there was no need to rush. The longer he draws it out the more she will want it. He found himself being just as teased though. Her scent was sweet and inviting. He could see she was ready and waiting for him, and he could hold himself back any longer. He had to taste her and let his tongue glide across her slit, tasting her juices before he found his target. He assaulted her clit with his eager tongue, causing the normally composed mage to cry out. Apparently he had been doing a good job because she locked his head in place with her legs as she squirmed and covered his face in her juices.  
“Not bad youngster. I guess after that you deserve a reward.” she cooed as she released him and positioned him so that she could lay atop him. She let her breasts press against his chest as she kissed him eagerly, tasting herself on his lips. Her hand searched for his cock and began to stroke him eagerly. She wanted to get him inside her, but he halted her just before she could line herself up.  
“I want to keep doing that, if it’s alright with you.” he begged.  
“Fine, I’ll spoil you a little bit.” Cassandra said with a smile. She climbed off of the prince and turned so she was eyeing his hard cock while he had a full view of her hungry pussy. As he began to lick her again she began to swallow his dick. She was long out of practice, but she was happy to hear the prince moaning between her legs showing she hadn’t lost any of her skills. Euden was no longer teasing her though, and was drinking from her as though he had just traversed a desert. His tongue sought every drop she spilled, and when she thought he had tired he moved to her clitoris once more. She moaned around his cock as he gently squeezed her clit with his teeth, bringing her to another orgasm. She pulled him out of her mouth to praise him. “Well done milord. With how good you’re doing I’d say this isn’t your first time, you naughty, naughty boy.”   
Euden blushed as he was playfully scolded by the older woman. “I’ve only done foreplay, no full penetration yet. I couldn’t risk anyone getting pregnant with an heir to an unstable kingdom.”  
“Well then allow me to make things easier on your mind.” Cassandra said with a sly grin as she got up and walked to her desk. “Drink the contents of this bottle down to the last drop, and you won’t be able to impregnate anyone for a week. I know for a fact it works on the royal bloodline.”  
Euden thought to how she had one of his father’s closest allies. Was she that close with him? Would Raemond be able to confirm or deny this? Was he involved? “Cassandra were you like this with my father?”  
“Shhh, don’t trouble yourself with thoughts like that.” Cassandra whispered as she pressed a finger against his lips and handed him the bottle. “Every last drop. Unless you think I am worthy to carry your heir?” she cooed with a lustful look in her eyes. She huffed playfully as the prince began to drink the liquid in the bottle. “So eager to prevent me your child. Don’t want the baby born covered in dust? Or do you just hate me?”  
“I don’t hate you! I just,” Euden was interrupted as Cassandra pushed him down to the bed and shoved his head between her breasts. He felt her grind against his shaft and just when he was instinctively pulling away, she slid the prince inside her with a satisfied moan. She began to buck her hips, riding him and introducing a pleasure unlike any he had felt from any grinding or breasts or mouths. This was the pleasure of the flesh, and he wasn’t certain he’d be able to handle not going this far ever again. Euden began thrusting into the magician, trying to match her pace. He had caught her off guard again, enough so that he could shift places so that he was atop her now, and he began to piston himself into her eagerly.  
Cassandra was loving every thrust the prince made. She knew his heart was pining for Elisanne now, but for now his cock was hers. Had she managed to tell Aurelius how she felt about him, would she be in this scenario now? Letting the son of the man she loved fuck her senseless while he longs for someone who loves him just as much? This she did not know. What she did know was that this was euphoria. She moaned and wriggled under the young prince as he brought her to another orgasm. She prayed that neither the prince nor his paladyn would confess their feelings to the other for a while. She knew she would want to feel this sensation again. She then felt the prince tense up as he began to pour his seed deep within her. He collapsed into her arms and fell asleep, a soft snore escaping his lips. She purred as she pulled him close and fell asleep with the young prince inside her still. Hopefully he’d be ready for another round in the morning before Elisanne came and caught them together.  
To be Continued...


	14. AA 1: A New Sinful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween in the Halidom leads to some interesting treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of a third type of chapter, Amorous Alts, the first one featuring the Halloween Lowen and Odetta from the 2019 Halloween event, it was initially released on the discord, and I uh forgot to share it here.

Odetta let out a soft moan. The soft hands unknowingly fondling her modest breasts through her dress were unrelenting. Lowen was taking this “bad boy” thing to another level. She had given the last of her treats to Pia and Elias, and when Lowen approached her she found herself as the victim of the prankster. He had said he was going to tickle her until she gave him something, but this was far more than tickling. The gasp she let out caused her attacker to panic and pull away, unaware his hands had gone under her dress.  
“Miss Odetta I’m so sorry!”  
Odetta regained her composure, despite a slight blush still on her face. “It’s fine although as I said before, I have no more treats. Perhaps if you were to find me again later I’ll have a treat for you.”  
The traveler watched as Lowen took off. She felt strange. She knew he had meant no ill will, but his touch left her feeling different, as though she needed more of that same feeling. Had it been so long since she had been touched in that way that the simple touch of a man would send shivers down her spine? Or was it the fact that this was Lowen, the younger sibling of the woman who had been doting on her lately? Surely Louise would be unhappy hearing of this, and perhaps that was what made it seem all the more inviting.  
A world of seeking trouble, of sexual espionage and discreteness? Keeping it a secret from not only Louise, but the dragon that kept a watchful eye on the young man, would surely be a challenge. And the results may very well be worth the risk. 

“Trick or treat Lowen.” Odetta sang out. She had lured him to meet her in the vacant wing with promises of her owed treat as the bait. Little did he know it would be a treat for them both. Her lips curled into a mischievous smirk as she saw the bindings had managed to push the hood down on the young man, rendering him blind. An elaborate web sewn by a spider trying to ensnare her pray, and her efforts were bearing fruit.  
“Miss Odetta I don’t have any treats! You said you were going to give me one!” Lowen cried out.  
“Oh, that is such a shame Lowen -- turnabout is fair game. I believe I’m owed a treat.” Odetta giggled. She began rubbing his crotch, causing him to squirm. His struggling would prove fruitless and only cause his bindings to tighten around him. “Such is the tragedy of those that find themselves trapped in a spider’s web.” She held her breath as she pulled at the hem of her captive’s pants. “The more they fight to escape, the more entangled they become.”   
When she revealed his wand she had a sneaking suspicion as to why Louise had been so protective of him. While still young he was certainly endowed, and age could possibly have it grow even further. Her hand shook as it grazed his shaft, causing him to let out a whimper. Her hand gently wrapped around her captives cock, and slowly stroked him to full hardness.   
Lowen’s complaints were quickly toned out as she focused solely on the hardened rod before her. She let her tongue glide across, and found herself needing more, and what began as a teasing lick became a needy gulp as she tried to fit as much of Lowen inside her mouth as she could. She wasn’t certain what drove her to indulge in this sinful act as she was.   
Was it because she had been celibate for so long? Getting back at Louise by taking her brother in such a way after she had treated her as a child? Or was it the risk or invoking a dragon’s wrath? Whatever the reason it drove her to go much further than she had originally intended. She found herself quite surprised when she realized she not only had his entire shaft in her mouth but a good portion was in her throat as well. She didn’t expect to be deepthroating the young man, and even more surprised she was able to do so without any major strain.   
Odetta had a brief moment of clarity when she cut Lowen free. She removed all threads that had kept him immobile and pulled his hood down so he could see. She did surprise him by removing her dress before she returned her attention to his cock.   
“Am I really going this far?” She thought to herself. “This is insanity Odetta! But just imagine how good it will feel?” Her lust quickly subdued her reason.   
She removed his shaft from her throat and quickly guided her pray to pierce her. Odetta gently pushed him to the ground and held his shaft tight as she lowered herself onto it. She let out a cry of bliss as it entered her, Lowen’s face a bright crimson. To her surprise though he instinctively began to buck his hips. Had he done this before or had it just come naturally to him? She wasn’t certain, but her priority was making sure he had a good pace as he did so.She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper and pulled his mouth to her breasts. She let out a moan as he latched onto a breast and began toying with her nipple.   
She was in a world of pleasure as she let Lowen hump away at her. He was inexperienced but passionate. He was trying so hard, trying to keep his mouth where she had placed him at her breast, and thrusting away. His efforts caused Odetta to have one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Her intense climax rendered her paralyzed for but a moment and she fell to the floor. She laid limp as Lowen increased in pace and began to fuck her truly. Odetta was powerless, and she laid back and took it as the young man pounded away furiously. It felt like heaven while he stirred her insides, only to be brought to a sudden halt. He pulled himself out of her and unloaded upon her, she was in utter bliss. The young man unloaded his seed across her stomach and managed to reach her chin with one of the shots. He didn’t have Louise’s accuracy but it felt as though not a single drop missed her body as she felt the cum layer upon her nude body. Lowen collapsed atop her, panting raggedly. He rolled off of her and laid on his back, his cock softening.   
Odetta let her hands explore the newly coated areas of her body and played with the lads cum. She scooped just a small bit from her stomach and licked it off her hand. She savored the flavor, closing her eyes to simply focus on its salty and sweet taste, and when she opened them she realized they had been watched.   
Standing in the doorway, one hand clutched to her breast, the other down her skirt, stood Louise…  
The End..?


End file.
